The Mask
by EmpressMinea
Summary: Two lost, broken souls found each other in an unexpected time of adversity. Will both of them be able to conquer love or left broken into pieces again especially if one of them is wearing...the mask?
1. Chapter 1: The Mask

The Mask

***Hi! This is my first ichiruki story. I really want to thank one of the beta-readers here, Bagaudas, for helping me write and publish this story. This won't be done without his huge help. Enjoy reading!***

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

I am always waiting for my husband

waiting for him to come back...

but once again he left me without saying goodbye

did I do something wrong?

for him to leave me...

for him to find another

again I was taken for granted

I was dumped again

I'm so lonely

I'm all alone

I have once again became a wallflower

a lonely flower that no one will bother to take a look at

I have been toyed & deceived yet again

only to find out that our marriage is just a big fake

I need to runaway

I need to be free

I need to runaway from this pain

from this humiliation

from this loneliness

I want retribution...I want revenge

till I found a strange mask, something from a masquerade!

I wore it & then I turned into a perfect lady I dreamed of

then I saw him, an orange-haired man who's about to kill himself

by jumping off the cliff

I stopped him...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Rukia stopped to a halt as something caught her eye in the cold, freezing snowy weather that plagued her city of Karakura, a happy town which she and her hus-... ex-boyfriend Kaien had moved to. The dark-haired man was charming, handsome and a supposedly good man, that was until Rukia had found out that the said man was just a false, deceitful bastard. She had met him on the subway, three years ago when she was just sixteen and as naïve as one could be. She bumped into Kaien when she was trying to get a coffee, one of her favourite drinks at the age despite her youth, when she said sorry, he barely seemed to care until she said her name.

_Rukia Kuchiki._

Her brother was the owner of Kuchiki corporation, a long string of shops which was all over the world. Seireitei, Karakura, Tokyo or wherever; you name it and Kuchiki had a building somewhere in it, even if it was the smallest corner in the city. Kaien seemed to perk up at the name and gave her an award-winning smile, extending his hand and even paying for her coffee before asking her out. Rukia was speechless! A handsome, older boy asking _her _out? Rukia barely had any friends never mind a boyfriend! Rukia accepted happily and they dated for years and eventually got 'married' just a few months ago.

Rukia had often tried to give herself to Kaien, who said he wished to 'Wait till they were married' which only seemed to annoy Rukia even more...she had _needs _for Christ sake! Eventually when they did marry, nothing even happened. He was either, 'Too tired' or 'Too busy' for the deed and was out twenty-hours a day, seven days a week.

Rukia had found out that the marriage was just a phony, a claim to get at her money and use her. A _shared bank account _was what he was after and all her money was thrown into it, which he took before fleeing without a word, with that women of his Miyako, who Rukia knew for God's sake! A woman she actually admired! Did Kaien trick her as well? Or was she in cahoots with him all along? It could explain why Kaien never fucking touched her, after all... why have a burger if you can have a premium steak?!

Any ways, back to the thing she saw in the snow. Rukia was, at the moment, dressed to impress. She wore a long, strapless black dress that hugged her figure and when down to her shins, with a small slice up the left side to show some of her smooth, succulent skin around her thigh-area. On her arms were black silk gloves going up to her elbows and on her feet were beautiful high-heels which made her running all the more difficult. She had a layer of mascara on her eyes and red-rosy lipstick to make herself, in the words of her best friend Rangiku Matsumoto 'Fab-u-lous' which, in all honesty, she felt was a correct assessment.

She was Rukia Kuchiki after all! She was voted the most beautiful girl in her elementary, middle and high school! She had the potential to go to college which she gave up for that rat bastard who stole all her money...she'd have to rely on Byakuya again, which she hated. Byakuya wasn't even her brother; he was married to her sister Hisana who was the only person who seemed to have doubts about Kaien. Rukia wished she had listened...

Damn it! She was rambling again! In the snow, Rukia had found a small, leather mask like something from a masquerade in the olden days, or at least that's what she thought. Rukia had inherited some of Rangiku's ditziness while hanging around with her...

It was small, it could cover her eyes and nose, with a design that curled around the edges like a crown for the eyes, even being golden to back it all up. Why was it there? Who could gave discarded such a beautiful mask?

In the spur of the moment, Rukia picked it up and put it on, disregarding any lesson from her elders that told her 'Not to pick up mysterious things from the floor' as it was too mesmerizing, it shined in the moonlight believe it or not...

She put it on and looked for a reflection, the small leather string tightened around the back of her flawless raven-coloured hair. She found a closed shop, with a window that she could now see her reflection off. Rukia smiled honestly, she could barely recognize herself in the mir- _reflection. _S-She wasn't herself...she could hide from reality..she could hide from the life t-that just...well _sucked! _She was nineteen, she couldn't think of any other way of putting it!

Rukia walked, deciding to keep the beautiful mask on her face. She was on a desolate street, with a bridge not to far ahead. Her brother's house, or rather mansion was only a few miles from here, two or three maybe. A nice walk would do her some good, let her clear her head. If any man touched her, she could kick their ass. As if Rukia Kuchiki wouldn't have any self-defense classes, not only being a Kuchiki, but she was also beautiful! What man could resist?...Oh wait...

Scowling, Rukia continued down the snowy road as she shrugged off the freezing weather. She walked on and on, pattering in the snow as she tried to think of what to do next? Going back to school was a big yes-yes (Opposite of 'Big no-no.' Read a thesaurus fools!) Rukia would regain ever penny Kaien stole from her and get her revenge, somehow. What exactly did he do now? Rob banks? Kill people?

Steal from innocent women no doubt.

As Rukia pondered thoughts, she heard a mindless, slurred singing coming from the bridge in front of her. She trotted up to the area of the noise and gasped at what she saw, an orange-haired man standing on the edge of the bridge, which was above a large highway with _many _cars whizzing passed. If the huge fall did not kill him, the cars definitely would. The man looked broken, his hair dishevelled and his tuxedo ragged, the bow-tie undone with the first two buttons opened, how cliché...

Despite the man's apparent drunken brokenness, he was singing the strangest song which made Rukia confirm three things for sure. 1) He was drunk. 2) He was an idiot and finally 3) He wasn't that bad a singer.

"_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere~"_

"What are you doing you fool?!" Rukia demanded as she jogged up, pulling her dress up so she could move faster. The orange-haired fool turned around, an empty beer bottle in his hand that was suddenly dropped onto the highway, hitting the top of a car with an angry beep of the horn responding.

"I'm singing _'Rains of Castamere' _fool" He mocked "A song of fire and ice, ring any bells?!" He spat. Rukia looked at him in disbelief as he turned towards the highway "Whatevs man, I'm done with you" He said, He lifted his right foot and was prepared to step off, but the idiot ended up slipping on the icy slope of the bridges protective barrier and, unfortunately for Rukia, fell on the side that didn't have a doomed ending. He fell as whacked his head off the ground before quickly standing, a fair amount of blood staining his rather cute spiky hairstyle "I'm okay!"

"Are you an idiot?!" Rukia snapped "You could have died!"

"Wow, you deserve an Oscar"

Rukia glared "One thing, Oscars are for acting, which I am very good at if I may so so myself! Another thing, quit with the sarcasm, why did you want to kill yourself?!"

He folded his arms "I see how that is any of your business, Ah fuck!" He cursed, slapping a hand on his forehead before dragging it down "I mean, it's none of your business!" He snapped.

Rukia frowned "I was only trying to help you"

He seemed to calm down a bit after that "I don't think I really deserve it to be honest" He said with much less aggression. Rukia witnessed him choke up a sob before he pressed his back against the bridges protective barrier and slid down, leaning against the stone and wiping a few tears from his eyes. Rukia felt a pang of pity for the idiot and squatted beside him, making sure her legs were closed before asking;

"Hey, it's fine" Rukia said, patting his shoulder"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing"

Rukia smirked "You can tell Aunty Rukia" She joked, trying to make him smile, she in fact needed to smile as well. "Come on, if you tell me you're problem I'll tell you mine" She said, she needed to talk to someone.

He nodded "Rukia is your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

He nodded "Ichigo Kurosaki"

She shook his hand and gave him a small, smile. "So you fool, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

Ichigo sighed "I was stood up at the alter"

Then why the hell was he singing a song from a fantasy book?

"Oh..." Rukia said "I have a similar problem...I was married, but then I realized that I wasn't" She said, Ichigo rose an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes "It was false, everything was. The minister, the witnesses, the vows...everything was a lie to get my money"

"You're rich?"

"You could say that" Rukia replied "He left me and ran off with some woman, Miyako" She said.

"My gal ran off with some pretty-boy that goes by the name of _Ulquiorra_" He spat "Real pretty boy, long black hair with green eyes and a melancholic voice that seems to sink into your very soul"

Rukia smirked "Are you sure you don't want to run away with him?"

"I'm drunk, fuck off"

Rukia giggled and Ichigo gave a choked chuckle. Ichigo tried to stand and failed, where Rukia helped him up. He ran a hand through his...surprisingly attractive hair and Rukia realized...he looked _so _much like Kaien it was unbelievable! Rukia took a step back and Ichigo rose an eyebrow "What's the prob?"

She hated things like that. 'Prob' and 'Whatevs' It was so stupid and idiotic in her opinion. "N-Nothing" She said"You're vocabulary just pesters me"

Ichigo scowled "I do apologize my fair lady, let me escort you to the lobby where we may share tea and crumpets" Ichigo spoke, putting on a mock British accent while holding up an invisible tea and plate. "Pfft! Vocabulary and pester, such big words!"

Rukia decided to ignore that "So..Ichigo" She said, trying not to mock the name "What are you going to do now that I have saved you from death?" She asked. Ichigo shrugged, before looking back and forth.

"Wanna get some food? I'm fucking starving"

"...Sure"

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please feel free to comment & post your review on my story. Thank you so much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Chapter 2: The Deal

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

I listened to his cries

his cries of being betrayed

his fiancée left him on the day of his wedding

he couldn't forgive her

for what she did to him

he wants revenge like me

then I offered my help

for him to accomplish his revenge

in return of not removing my mask nor seeing my face

otherwise, there will be a huge price to pay

he agreed

then we became partners in crime

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Rukia sat opposite Ichigo in the small restaurant that they both rested themselves in. Ichigo was still a bit drunk and he showed it, fidgeting around and muttering nonsense that she found irritating, yet she couldn't help but sit with him. Misery loved company she supposed, but there was definitely something else, something different. Was it his similarities to Kaien? The fact that he was just a big loser as she was? Pity? Attraction? Amusement? Rukia didn't know nor did she care, at the moment she just wanted to eat...and maybe get to know an attractive guy a bit better. Ichigo leaned on his elbow, his face against his palm with his eyes shut and his spiky hair messed up, giving him a small boyish charm that she found cute. Ichigo opened his eyes, a strong amber colour and he rose an eyebrow.

"Take off that annoying mask" Ichigo said "This is a restaurant not _'Phantom of the opera_" He said with a hand running through his hair and giving a blink. Making an odd, masculine grunt he said "So what's up with the mask? Is it some symbolic shit or did you forget to take it off?"

Rukia rolled her eyes before answering "It's best if you don't know..." Rukia said "I don't feel comfortable telling you" The raven-haired girl sighed with a small blush staining her cheeks, she scratched her soft cheek before speaking "Maybe later"

Ichigo looked at her blankly "_Ooooh! _Mystery girl" He mocked, Rukia glared and Ichigo laughed it off "Fine sorry and all that" He smirked arrogantly, folding his arms before scowling "Where the _hell _is my chicken?" He demanded, he turned to the woman at the counter and called "Yo! Chicken, table three, ASAP!" Ichigo growled, the woman flinched and nodded before snapping at the workers to hurry up. "What did you get?" He asked Rukia.

"Salad"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Gay" Ichigo mocked "Salad, table three, STAT!" He snapped again to the counter, who once again began to bark orders to her kitchen staff. As Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently, he turned to Rukia and asked "So why'd this Kaien loser ditch a stand up girl like yourself?" He asked as if it wasn't even a compliment, like it was the most natural thing in the world, which shocked Rukia.

"Umm" Rukia pondered "I dunno...money I guess"

"Pfft, money" Ichigo spat.

What did that mean? Rukia wondered. Feeling a bit interested in her new friend, she asked a sort of personal question."So..how did you meet this Orihime girl?" She asked her scruffy punkish BFF. Ichigo scratched his chin and said;

"Since I was twelve, my dad helped out her brother when he was attacked and she said she liked me every since...I started to really like her when I turned fifteen, when I began to actually notice women" He laughed "She's actually quite beautiful when she isn't breaking your heart" He muttered. Rukia didn't know if he was trying to be funny or honest, but she felt compelled to giggle and sigh at the same time.

_-Flashback-_

_A seventeen year old Ichigo took a step out of the bus that led him to his school, his grey uniform itching him as he thanked whatever Deity there was for the purple shirt that was underneath the grey jacket, or he'd be scratching his back all day._

_Swinging his back over his shoulder, he strolled down the street filled with other school children/teens or whatever. He scanned the area and found his friends standing around a lamppost. There was Uryu Ishida, the sewer and official major dork of the group, the name bestowed by Ichigo himself. Chad was there too, he was Ichigo's best friend and the only one he actually took seriously, because in his mind the rest of them were idiots. Keigo was a pervert, Mizuiro was a pervert too, just because he didn't show it never mind that the little womaniser didn't admire the female body as much as Keigo, he just kept it in a bit more since he seemed to be trying to pull of the 'I don't let anyone in' card, which failed since Ichigo destroyed it easily within a few moments. Then there was Tatsuki, Ichigo's best female friend and then Orihime, his girlfriend._

_He strolled over and Orihime skipped over and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his lips gleefully, as Ichigo's hands took a turn for the worse and went south, then North again as his hand naughtily slipped up her skirt, touching the frontal area of her panties which forced Orihime to push his hand away._

"_Not here, not now" Orihime said "I'm waiting till marriage"_

"Ugh"Ichigo smirked "You're such a nun"

"_You're such a perv" Tatsuki reprimanded as she butted in, folding her arms._

"_I'm sorry, where you involved?" Ichigo challenged._

_A few months passed and school finished, Ichigo graduated and was ready to go on his way to college, but with Orihime living on her own and now an official adult, she had stopped getting money from her relatives and couldn't pay the bills, so Ichigo turned down college for now and got a job as a handyman and errand boy for Ikumi Unagiya's shop, which managed to pay her apartment fees. He began to live with her, often getting into situations he tried to avoid since she was 'Waiting till marriage' a vow which she seemed to attempt to discard once Ichigo exited the shower, but Ichigo did his best to keep her 'Pure'_

_One night, on a romantic dinner out, Ichigo had asked her to marry him which she happily agreed to. A year later, Ichigo stood at the alter with Chad, Ishida, Keigo and Mizuiro beside him as Orihime never appeared, utterly humiliating him and breaking his heart. Ichigo walked around in the December snow, finding a bar before drinking all that he could before finding the bridge._

_He stepped on it, it could end so easily. All the pain, all the anger, all the feelings, they could end with a single step. Cars drove underneath him, all around the speeds of sixty-to-eighty miles-per-hour. Ichigo bit his lip, what did he have to live for? All he was was a delinquent, he had been suspended many times and was but in detention more than enough, what college would even accept him? What could he actually look forward to? _

_A new book coming out? A new movie? Orihime and Ulquiorra's wedding perhaps?_

_He thought hard, he needed a sort of song that filled his mood. He didn't listen to anything but Social dysfunction and Bad religion, so he didn't know much...well emo types of songs, well he was being a bit of a stereotype right there, it was obvious not all emo's listen to saddening songs, Karin didn't anyway...she was emo right? He then remembered a song from a book he read, he didn't like it as much as he li- no loved Shakespeare, but it would do...since it involved killing and stuff._

"_And so he spoke, and so he spoke~ That lord of Castamere-"_

_Then somebody called him a fool._

_-End flashback-_

Ichigo rested his hands behind his head as the chicken wings arrived, he smirked down at them and saw Rukia's salad arrive as well. He snapped one wing from her view and quickly nibbled on it, like a rabbit in Rukia's opinion before quickly moving onto the other one. "So" He said, wolfing down the meat "I'm a little virgin prude, what of it? I'm honourable and shit" He said. Was he like this when he was sober?

Rukia shrugged "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, I-"

"If you say it's cute I'm leaving you" He joked.

"I was about to say I'm one too" Rukia answered for him. Ichigo seemed surprised and she questioned him on it "You're surprised?"

"You're a virgin?" He asked "Seriously? Aren't you like an heiress or something?" Ichigo pondered "Aren't you all crazy party bitches?"

Rukia smacked him across the scalp "No! You idiot!"She growled "The Kuchiki clan are more graceful than that, we have dignity" She said folding her arms.

"I heard Byakuya boned his wife as soon as he met her"

Rukia hit him again.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

The two walked down the cold street once more, it was 01:00am and it was freezing. Ichigo turned to Rukia and spoke "You got a place to stay?" He asked "I lived with Orihime so..." He mused

"I lived with Kaien as well..." She sighed "There should be a place somewhere, you could crash at your friends place"

"What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll find something"

Ichigo folded his arms "Nah" Ichigo said "We'll find a motel room or something, I'll be the cliché guy and sleep on the floor, trust me it'll be awesome" He said. Rukia frowned, he seemed a bit clingy...like he didn't want to be alone. Rukia couldn't resist and nodded and he gave a smile "Great" He spoke, he took her wrist and pulled her in another direction "I think there's one this way!" He called "I've got a bit of cash from the wedding gifts, so we can stay there for a couple of days, never mind a motel!"

"Is that why you paid for the food?"

"Money is there to be spent!"

The drunken, mood-swinging Ichigo and the embarrassed Rukia jogged through the streets, Ichigo pulling Rukia while she constantly kept slipping and falling due to her high heels on the ice, but she didn't once fall as Ichigo held her up. They reached a large hotel, thirty stories high. Ichigo and the raven-haired girl entered the front door, into the lobby before walking up to reception. "One room please!" Ichigo demanded.

The receptionist smiled "What type of room?"

"One with walls...and preferably a bed" Ichigo scoffed "A room room!"

The receptionist sighed "Standard, suite or penthouse?"

Ichigo patted his chin "Hmmm...which one is the most expensive?"

"The penthouse" She said "Here is the cost" She said pointing to a spot on her clipboard. Ichigo cockily swept it from her hands and took a glance before his eyes popped out from his head.

"You guys are thieves!" He gasped "I'll take standard! Geez..." He spat "One with two beds for myself and the woman behind me" Ichigo said, pointing to Rukia. "She's my wife, we're Catholic" He snickered, Rukia poked her head in.

"We're not, I just met him" Rukia spoke

"Ordering a room with a man you just met? For shame Rukia-chan" Ichigo smirked. Rukia gasped and quickly stomped on his foot, hard. Ichigo gave out a noiseless cry as the receptionist had her back turned, picking out different files or something, receptionist stuff, serious business. Ichigo silently bickered with Rukia and quickly struck a bored pose as the receptionist turned around.

"Room 1704"

Ichigo took the key and smiled "Praise Christ-"

"Come on you idiot!" Rukia snapped, gripping Ichigo's collar and pulling him away. She was secretly hiding her grin as the whole...well _fun_was new to her, at least fun like this. Ichigo and her hopped into a hotel and Ichigo popped the seventeen number, the elevator doors closed and the small cart began to pull up.

The ride was awkward and silent, before the drunken Ichigo gasped in shock "What is it?" Rukia asked, Ichigo turned to her, eyes wide what seemed to be like fear or shock or something like a great revelation.

"The elevator music!" He spoke, Rukia glared at him in disbelief "It's _Rains of Castamere! _What are the odds?!" He asked. Rukia scoffed and pulled him out of the elevator when the steel doors opened. As they moved to the front door of their room, Ichigo kept poking the key at the keyhole, unsuccessfully. Rukia cursed and ripped it from his palms.

"Let me do it!" She snapped.

Ichigo lifted his hands in mock defense before letting her open the door, it went into the socket and she twisted it, the door opened and they got a look at their room. It was pretty good for standard, two double beds with a large TV, a bathroom and even a small kitchen with a microwave and kettle. The bedspreads were white with thick, milky duvets and the pillows were the matching colour, soft and rectangular. The two beds were only a foot or two away from each other, Ichigo quickly walked forward and planted himself on the right-sided on "Shotgun" He spoke as he buried his face in the pillow, Rukia calmly and gracefully spun around and landed o the left side.

_'Why am I so trusting with this idiot?' Rukia asked herself 'He could be anyone, a murderer, a rapist or hell, a thief! Why am I sitting in a hotel room with him? Pity? Sympathy? Loneliness?...Attraction?'_

Ichigo flipped around and turned to her and gave her a grin "Comfy huh?" He asked and Rukia nodded a bit nervously, which Ichigo noticed. "Ah...you're a bit afraid? Can't say I blame you, I do look like an Alpha male" He smirked "But seriously...I don't know why I'm doing this either"

"You don't?" Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"I suppose I'm just looking for a friend on my side, a person who can understand me. All my friends will probably be neutral and stuff, like Switzerland and shit" Ichigo said "Fuck I'm drunk" He sighed "Are you creeped out?"

"A bit"

"Same" He laughed "I'm usually a scowling asshole when I'm sober and I never usually drink so enjoy me drunk while you can" Ichigo said "But...I need a friend, someone who is constantly having my back...Chad and Ishida might, but ol' four-eyes has had a crush on Orih- Inoue since forever and Chad's not the type of guy to pick sides...I need someone bias!" He joked "So how's about it? Be my pal" Ichigo said, facing her.

Rukia pondered it for a while...she could use a friend, she never actually had one before besides Renji, but he was usually so far up Byakuya's ass that Rukia had to make an appointment to say hi. Rukia scratched her chin and asked "Can we get revenge?"

"I don't think they do that on room service" Ichigo snickered

"I'm being serious...Kaien...Orihime, they betrayed us both. I think we're entitled to some sweet, tasty vengeance" Rukia mused. "Kaien stole all my money and Orihime has ran off with this Ulquiorra guy, why don't we get them back? Take my money back and...I dunno hit Ulquiorra or something!" Rukia gasped "Ichigo, we gotta do this!"

Ichigo nodded "Sure, that actually sounds like fun"He chuckled "But not now, I'd drunk, stupid and tired...now take off that mask" He said "I haven't seen your eyebrows and cheekbones, I need to , it's vital"

Rukia frowned "Let me keep it on"

"What? It'll get itchy"

"I don't care...Just let me keep it on" Rukia begged. Ichigo sighed and wandered into the bathroom, a few moments later and he wandered out in a vest and boxers, the former white and the latter black, Rukia frowned "Well?"

"Wha- Oh sure"Ichigo spoke "Whatever makes you comfortable"

Rukia smiled "Thanks"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Memories

Chapter 3: The Memories

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo awoke with a thumping head ache in the small hotel room. He looked around him before remembering last night's events before sighing, running a hand through his hair. Ichigo looked to his right and saw Rukia laying there peacefully, her hair a tad messy from the sleep and she snored lightly. Ichigo swung his legs out of the bed and walked over to a small shelf to the left, which had a kettle on it, with small bags of sugar and teabags, with two small cups and little plates to set them on, topped off with a small carton of milk. Ichigo clicked the kettle on and sat down on a nearby wooden chair. He sighed as he wiped his eyes, giving a yawn as he impatiently tapped his foot awaiting for the kettle to boil so he could have this shower. As the kettle clicked, he strolled over and lifted it, the teabag already in the cup.

Ichigo poured the hot water in and squeezed the teabag against the side of the mug, then stirring it and squeezing once more. Adding in a drop of sugar, he stirred it a few more times then squeezed, before tossing the teabag in the trash can and scooping up the cup with his two fingers, sipping it gently before popping two pieces of bread in the nearby toaster.

By the time he finished his tea, he poured another when the toast was finished. He added strawberry jam to the toasted bread and cut it diagonally, then propped the two pieces of bread together and eat the jam toast like a sandwich. Wolfing the food down and gulping the tea, he entered the bathroom and stripped naked and hopped into the shower. He turned it on and did what he always did, embrace the cold water head on with his teeth gritting and his eyes squinted furiously before melting in with the hot water. He sighed contently, grabbing a wash cloth and letting hot water fall into it, then pouring some body wash liquid into it and began wiping it around his body. Armpits, feet, hands, arms, legs, butt, back, neck, ears, groin, lower area, joints etcetera.

He squeezed some shampoo into his hand, once again strawberry before pushing it into his hair and bringing it through his locks and down to the roots. As he finished with his hair, he let water flow down him once more, cleaning away all the bubbles and shampoo debris and then hopped out of the shower, onto the towel and he reached for another. As he wiped himself dry, rubbing his hair vigorously as he reached for the nearest pair of clothes before putting them on and awkwardly walking out.

As he walked out, he saw Rukia and blushed. She had only recently got up and was wearing...uh delicates. She wore a simple baby blue t-shirt with her pink-colored underwear, which was rather flattered when she stretched, especially when she was facing the opposite way of Ichigo, showing her very...uh...peach-shaped behind to him. Ichigo almost wished he had embraced that cold water again.

Sadly, Rukia put on her clothes which she was given to by the hotel. (She had phoned for more clothes, for the both of them and put it on Ichigo's bill) She never once turned and once again, put on that insufferable mask. Ichigo sighed, it was so awkward talking to someone when you couldn't see their eyes!

"Yo" Ichigo muttered as he wandered out. It was warm outside, but not overly hot. Ichigo decided to wear a pair of simple jeans, with a blue polo shirt. He wore black canvas shoes as well, with white socks.

Rukia wore a light pink shirt, which seemed to hug her figure and compliment her apple-shaped breasts (Not that Ichigo would admit it) with jeans also. She wore simple, white tennis shoes.

"You look like a bit of an idiot in those clothes with that mask" Ichigo said.

Rukia scowled "I told-"

"Yeah I know, I won't be a pest and ask when you said no. I was just stating a fact" He said, folding his arms. Rukia growled and put her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression."What?"

"How are we going to do this?" She asked.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know...dealing with...well-" Rukia said trying to put it into words that didn't sound immature. Saying 'How are we going to get revenge?' sounded a bit to childish for her. Luckily for Rukia, Ichigo understood what she meant. The orange-haired man sat, scratching his chin.

"Ugh...well for starters tell me about your guy"Ichigo said.

Rukia thought for a moment before realizing. "I...don't know" She admitted. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and repeated what she said. Replacing the 'I' with a 'You'. Rukia blushed and scowled "I was naïve at the time okay?! I'm not any more!"

"Yes" Ichigo responded "You aren't naïve as you sit here in a room with a man you just met" He mocked. "I'll start" He said. "Ulquiorra...is a bit shady. I've seen him get involved with some dirty characters, I don't think he's clean"Ichigo mused "I heard rumours he's pretty nasty, in with thugs and all that. But then again, people thought I stole porn, killed people and took drugs when I was fifteen" Ichigo commanded casually. Rukia was wide-eyed at how casually he said it. "I say we get some info, then do something...or something" Ichigo said.

"Okay!" Rukia laughed nervously. "I suppose we are like Karakura 5-0 here" She joked. Ichigo laughed, then began to whistle the _Hawaii 5-0 _theme song. The two sat awkwardly in the room as they didn't know what to do. It was basically an unsaid, mutual agreement that we'd do that whole detective gear _later. _

So basically, what to do, what to do?

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Orihime lay down on her bed, naked as Ulquiorra lay beside her. He seemed almost emotionless as he breathed quickly. She turned to him with a smirk, spinning her finger on his chest as she asked "So...what do you wanna do now?" She asked. Ulquiorra didn't answer and she sighed. Ulquiorra could be a robot one minute and Romeo the next, he was quite spontaneous.

Orihime wondered how Ichigo was doing. She...she felt guilty to be honest, but she loved Ulquiorra more. With Ichigo she felt...so...submissive! Like he was Adonis and she was Venus, she would bow to his every demand. But with Ulquiorra...she felt like Aphrodite! ...No wait those guys are the same people..

Whatever. Venus was dependant on Adonis and Aphrodite was badass, she was the latter. She felt confident, in control and she felt..._needed_. Ichigo just hid his feelinsg from her, threw fake smiles her way and was never, ever honest with her. It was tiring and not fair, she needed- no she deserved someone who treated her right and actually...well used her! Not used as in, the bad king, but used her personality and kindess, her fun-ness!

Ulquiorra often gave an interested look when she talked on her little rants or bambled on, he seemed to reluctantly listen to what she said with an annoyed expression, but if he was truly annoyed he would have done what Ichigo did and just...smile falsely.

Orihime leaned done, nipping Ulquiorra's nipples with her teeth as he ran a hand through he hair silently. Suddenly, he overpowered her and placed his lips upon hers as he slid his hand up her thigh. Orihime giggled as the webbed area between his thumb and his index finger arrived at her dampening slit and found itself rub in between the lips, all while kissing her neck hotly. As she got moister, he got harder and suddenly, he entered her.

Orihime let out a small cry and wrapped her legs around Ulquiorra's waist as he experienced sex for a fifth time, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing his waist tightly. Ulquiorra rocked his hips into hers rhythmically as she tried to slide with the tempo. His cock was being squeezed by the walls of her pussy and he couldn't help but climax, if not a little early. He pulled out and his seed shot over her chest and upon her breasts and tummy as he let out a small, melancholic moan. Don't get Orihime wrong, Ulquiorra was a terrific lover and she usually got hers, but this time he was a little off.

Not that she minded.

Feeling content as Ulquiorra rolled off her, she wiped off his cum with her fingers and sucked it in front of him as he watched in interest. She let out a giggle as his eyes followed every movement of her fingers all the way until it reached her mouth. Ulquiorra kissed her again, then began to kiss her neck and slide downwards and downwards, kissing her tummy and then her inner thighs before Orihime arched her back as his tongue entered her.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo sighed lightly as he sipped his substitute for alcohol, water which Rukia had given him. He had suggested going out for a drink, but she declined and said that last thing she wanted was to deal with drunk! Ichigo again. They stood on the hotel restaurants balcony, Ichigo with his forearms leaning on the rails as he looked at the view. It was pretty fascinating, the view. It just showed them the whole city, with the deep blue sky radiant and the golden sun shining down upon them, illuminating the whole city. He could see the fifty-story high Kuchiki corporation building, as well as the hospital which his friends father worked in, then if he squinted really hard, he could see his fathers little clinic far to the left. Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Dad's clinic"

"Oh?" Rukia asked "I never thought your father would be a doctor. I thought, seeing how he raised you, he would be crazy. Your mother too" Rukia joked. Ichigo had smirked before hearing the mother part, which made Rukia silently curse, his mother had some sort of condition or something didn't she?

"My dad is a bit crazy" He joked "...My mother died when I was nine" He finished. "Although don't worry, you didn't know" He said. "She was...well it doesn't really matter how she died, all what you need to do is that it was ages ago" He finished a bit coldly. "Come on, it's boring up here" Ichigo said as he walked off the balcony and into the restaurant. Rukia looked at his retreating form and wondered.

_'What was that all about?' _Rukia wondered. _'I was probably intruding'_

Ichigo sighed, paying the bill and waited until Rukia arrived beside him before wandering out of the restaurant . Ichigo nodded when she said she was ready and they walked to his car, which was a rather cool-looking _Audi A5_, in black. Ichigo had bought it with his Mother's inheritance and it took away at least eighty-percent of the funds. He spent around ten-percent (Or half of what he had left) of the funds for himself he rest he had spent it on the family, like everyone else did. Karin chipped in ten-percent, as did Yuzu and Isshin and that resulted in the investment of Ichigo's godfathers shop, Urahara shoten. They got around a thousand-a-month back from the store, which was last year so they had received their dues and then some. Ichigo got one-quarter of it, added to his own pay so it was safe to say Ichigo was doing well for himself.

Ichigo was assistant clerk to Soi-fon at his Godmothers company, Shihoin Inc. His job was pretty annoying, his boss was a pest and his job barely needed any skills, but he was paid well and he got to wear a shirt and tie which made him seem important when he walked past any old school friends who worked in a fast food industry. They would ask him how he was doing and he'd say he was doing well as he fixed his tie while staring at their cap. To them, he was a top dog.

Fuck yeah, false advertising.

Either way, with his cool car and pretty good job considering the fact that he was just nineteen, Rukia knew he was a go-getter and was pretty ambitious for a higher rank in the business industry. He'd do well in her brothers work if he put his head down and tried hard, maybe Rukia could hook him up with a job sometime.

Rukia was...well she was very comfortable. She worked minimal hours at her brothers work and got paid a tonne of cash. Rukia drove a very attractive _Lotus eterne _and was actually sales manager at her brothers company. She'd go in, send a few e-mails, sign a few sheets, make a few phone calls and out the door she went. Although she had her assistant Momo do most of her main work, Rukia only worked two-to-four hours a day. It was unfair, but fuck it. All the people who'd whine would sell out immediately after getting such a job offer. Being the sister-in-law to Byakuya Kuchiki was awesome.

That Nii-sama.

As Ichigo put the key in and twisted, his car sprung to life with a growl as he put his hands on ten-and-two and put the pedal-to-the-metal and drove away, Rukia quickly putting on her seatbelt in case of imminent death. Ichigo scratched his cheek before asking "So how are we gonna do this thing? If you're serious about it"

"You're doubting my resolve?"Rukia asked. "he broke my heart, he betrayed me and he stole all my money. I have to earn that back, I worked hard for that! I am Rukia Kuchiki, I do not be crossed!" Rukia snapped. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine geez...so what're we gonna do"

"...I dunno"

Ichigo sighed and face-palmed "If I have to think of something again I'm just going to leave you on your own" Ichigo threatened "It wouldn't even matter, since I'm the only one doing anything"

Rukia growled "I'm trying to think, okay?!" She snapped "Try to be a bit more sensitive you ass!"

Ichigo sighed "Fine, sorry"

Rukia folded her arms "It's fine" Rukia said "I'm sorry about mentioning your mother...It wasn't my place and I should have thought before I spoke"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "It's okay, I don't have to wave a sign saying 'My mom is totally alive, so it's okay to mention her' sign around. It was a common mistake, just leave it" Ichigo stated.

Rukia looked down, a piece of sadness choking up. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Rukia added "Your mother died, a stressful job and with your recent troubles in romance...It seems a bit too much" Rukia said "Are you?"

"Sure...sort of" Ichigo said shrugging "I'm a guy, I can deal" He said.

"Fine" Rukia mused "I don't know you that well, so I don't want to stample over your feelings when we barely know each other...but if we do and you feel comfortable...we can talk...if you want" Rukia said nervously stuff about 'Feelings' was new to her, but Ichigo was a nice guy as far as she was concerned and she doubted anyone could understand him as much as her. "If you want to know...both my parents died when I was young, so I can understand a bit"

Ichigo turned to her and gave a real, legitimate smile"Thanks" Ichigo said "You said that well" He joked. "Will do"

Rukia's nervous smile turned into a small grin "Turn on the radio! The car is so dull!" She laughed. Ichigo flicked on the instrument and suddenly, a very...depressing grunge song came on. Rukia rose an eyebrow and Ichigo choked, flicking on a pop-music channel. Rukia's eyebrow rose even more and he flicked on his favorite band, Social Dysfunction. "Punk, it's my think" He defended. The ride was awkward and suddenly, Rukia noticed the elephant in the room.

"You wallowed in your own misery while listening to music?" Rukia insulted.

"Shut up"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for Christmas

Chapter 4: Preparing for Christmas

_A/N: I do really appreciate all of your reviews. Thank you so much following my story. I just decide to slowdown the story's pacing for the development of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Enjoy!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Rukia rolled her eyes as the scowling Ichigo threw the burnt toast into the garbage can and attempted to try again. She leaned against the wall and watched in amusement as the orange-haired buffoon attempted to cook, failing miserably. Rukia haughtily smirked as he once again failed to produce a good, well-cooked meal. Cursing with fierce glare, he once again threw the toast out, alongside the eggs and bacon. Rukia shook her head with a laugh.

"Pathetic"

Ichigo whipped his head around with a look that could cause first-degree murder. Rukia shrugged it off and listened amusedly as Ichigo began to challenge her, challenging her to do something better. Strolling over with a smirk, she pushed Ichigo aside and tossed the bacon on one pan, the eggs on the other with toast in the final one. Ichigo folded his arms and frowned as Rukia flipped the toast.

So that was the solution to the burning...

"Who taught you to cook?" Rukia scoffed.

"My dad"

Rukia rolled her eyes "He must suck at it if you cook as horribly as he does" She joked. Ichigo grumbled and Rukia asked "So how did you survive the horrors of Papa Kurosaki's daily food schedule?"

Ichigo blushed "My sister cooked for us"

"Since..." Rukia began.

"Well...a while after she died, when she was around nine" Ichigo spoke "She's four years younger than me" Ichigo said "So...yeah" Ichigo blushed. "She's pretty amazing at it, every Kurosaki woman is" He smiled.

"Including your mother?" Rukia asked

"Yeah" Ichigo nodded.

"But she married into the Kurosaki family" She said, putting a mock emphasis on 'Kurosaki family'. Ichigo scoffed and leaned against wall as Rukia presented a perfectly cooked breakfast before him.

"Well shit" Ichigo rolled his eyes "Since you're basically begging me to accommodate you, then women who marry into us are awesome cooks" He said "Every woman who marries into our family or is born a Kurosaki is a totally amazing cook" He said "Is that okay?" He asked.

Rukia stared blankly and gave a smile "Perfect!"

Ichigo mused as he looked at the food "How did you do it? Cooking" He joked "It's pretty much impossible for me to do it" He said "As you've just seen" He asked. Rukia shrugged almost modestly before saying.

"It's nothing really, the senses are basically what you have to use. Smell burning, then you suck, it tastes weird, it's wrong, it looks ugly, don't eat it." Rukia said "If you hear, smell and see it burning, flip the fucking toast over!" Rukia laughed. Ichigo grumbled and folded his arms angrily.

"Whatever" Ichigo mumbled as he sat down and ate his food. As they ate in silence, Ichigo began to smell smoke, as did Rukia. They looked around and saw nothing before returning to their meal. Ichigo wondered "So, since Christmas is happening and everything, where are you gonna go?" Ichigo asked. "My dad and sisters are away on their annual trip abroad with our Godparents"Ichigo said.

"You go away for Christmas?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shrugged "Ever since Mom died" He said "It never really had the same effect as it used to. Christmas is basically about sitting around as a family...but without my Mom...well we basically said 'Fuck tradition' after that and basically tried to have tonnes of fun" Ichigo said "I stopped going two years back, but Dad seems to enjoy it and so does Karin and Yuzu so..."

"Karin and Yuzu?" Rukia asked "Is that their names?"

"Good analysis"

Rukia kicked his shin under the table, before regaining composure. "My brother-in-law usually goes back to his parents for Christmas, I'm brought along but since his family pretty much hate me and my sister, it's pretty awkward" She said. "I suppose we're stuck with each other for Christmas!" She laughed "I was going to spend it with Kaien..but-"

"Same" Ichigo nodded"Well...not with Kaien but with Orihime" He shrugged. "Meh, it'll be fun I suppose. You amuse me" He stated nonchalantly.

"Thanks" Rukia smiled "You amuse me too"

Ichigo gave a low chuckle, before sniffing. More smoke? He turned his head and cursed.

The garbage can was on fire.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"_You didn't know it was on fire?!"_

Ichigo grumbled as he carried his clothes in a duffel bag around his shoulder as they were kicked out of the hotel. Since they stayed there only a few days, they were given a respectable refund with the costs of the burning damage taken out. Ichigo and Rukia walked down the busy street with equal scowls as she shrieked at him for being...well an idiot.

"Since when have you ever heard of an apartment being burnt down by burnt toast?!" Ichigo defended "Common sense was on my side! It failed me!"

Rukia hissed and folded her arms shut "You're paying for the new place" Rukia said.

Ichigo scowled "So you're sticking around?" He asked.

"Someone needs to feed you"

Ichigo calmed down a bit at that and gave a chuckle. Rukia's scowl remained but it softened into a smirk as they wandered down the street some more. "Geez...this is something to tell the Grand kids" Ichigo joked.

"You said it" Rukia replied.

"There's a beach somewhere near" Ichigo mused "With a small apartment block beside it, got a fancy pent house if I remember correctly" Ichigo mused.

"Sounds nice" Rukia said "It'll do"

"It'll have to do" Ichigo replied.

Rukia 'hmpf'ed and Ichigo sighed. When they walked for another mile, crossing streets, turning corners and taking short-cuts through alley-ways, they finally reached the small hotel. It was red-bricked, with twenty-stories and a wooden front door. Ichigo entered and looked at the price-range. Much, much cheaper than the previous place. "Pent house" Ichigo asked.

The key was given and Ichigo alongside Rukia took the elevator up to the twentieth floor, getting off and finding their room. It was large, well as large as a smallish hotel like this could get. There was a TV, a couch, a small kitchen and a bathroom with...shit.

One bed.

Ichigo sighed and quickly turned to Rukia "Being the man, I suppose I gotta be cliché and take the couch huh?"

"Enjoy"

The orange-haired man rose an eyebrow as he noticed a laptop on a small desk nearby. He strolled over and picked it up, plugging the charger in and planting himself on the sofa, flicking up the screen and hitting the 'on' button. Rukia walked into the bathroom, flicking on the water, but nothing came out. She scowled, pulling the water tap back and forth as she attempted to get the water to flow, but nothing happened. Bending down, Rukia knelt and began to fidget with the pipes, twisting and turning until...

Well one of them broke and water began to spill.

Ichigo turned his head as water began to spill and quickly turned, throwing the laptop aside and leaping to the bathroom, kneeling despite the soaking ground and grabbing the pipe, fitting it back in and twisting with his hands tightly, his skin turning red from the friction. The pipe fit in, the twisting a success as Rukia knelt, her knees soaking and a humiliated frown on her face. Ichigo laughed "Don't loosen it up idiot, tighten it instead. The pipes are completely made for water passage, it's not like a hose that will stop if you tighten the grip around it!" He said.

"Oh" Rukia nodded. She blushed and felt a little stupid now.

Ichigo noticed it and laughed. Rukia blushed even more and he scoffed "Damn, that's pretty stupid of you!"

Rukia sneered and punched him in the arm, before storming out and Ichigo walked after her "Hey Rukia calm down it was just an accident!" He laughed "I burnt down the last one with fucking toast for crying out loud!" He said "There's no need to be angry, I was trying to make you laugh!" Ichigo said "Chill out, sit down and I'll make you a cup of coffee or tea or whatever"He said, trying to cheer her up.

Rukia scowled "No"

Ichigo frowned "Whaddya mean no?!"

"I don't want our apartment burned down again"

Ichigo heard 'our apartment' and almost blushed because of it. Faking a laugh, he scratched his cheek nervously at her joke."That sucks, I was kinda hoping for some tea" He said. Rukia rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

"Fine" She said, faking annoyance. She walked to the kitchen and boiled the kettle as Ichigo rested the laptop on his lap. Flicking around a few websites, Rukia rose an eyebrow as she placed the cup of tea on the table beside him and sat down beside him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"My boss ordered me to open up some website thingy and I'm trying to find out how. I gotta create one, I'm on the right track any way so no help is needed" Ichigo said. As he typed in details, places, times, prices and all other boring stuff, he got the website up and running as he read it judging the layout. The background was white, the homepage was basically a picture of the companies logo with other things at the left side of the page; Such as merchandise, contacts, information about the company etcetera. All the writing was in a red 'impact' font. With black rings surrounding each word.

"Too basic" Rukia commented

"Don't care if it's the cliché poster boy" Ichigo said "A webpage is a webpage and I'm tired as hell"

"Fantastic attitude towards work" Rukia scoffed.

Ichigo shrugged and sent an E-mail to his boss, the link of the website included before he logged out and switched the laptop off. "Since we're staying here for a good while, we're gonna need a Christmas tree."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck as Rukia looked around for the right tree. Ichigo thought they just looked the same, they were green weren't they?! Rukia folded her arms and began to observe a tree. Ichigo looked around, it was cold and he was wearing a black coat, with grey fur around the hood with a pair of normal jeans and his usual canvas shoes. Rukia wore something similar, the black coat being replaced with pink as well as a purple scarf.

The trees were surrounding them, all up for sale at a range of different prices. Ichigo looked around as he practically saw his breath, rubbing his hands together as he cursed Rukia for having purple mittens, lucky bitch now had warm hands. As Rukia picked her tree, Ichigo observed it. One and a half metres tall, pine by the looks of it. Ichigo shrugged and gave her the cash, freely splashing the cash without a care. He didn't mind, this whole ordeal was pretty fun and he knew Rukia was...interesting to say the least. Attractive, sassy, caring and kind. Ichigo didn't know his intentions with her yet, but he didn't really care at this point, he just wanted to have a good time and enjoy her company and forget his horrible, failed wedding day in the process.

As Rukia almost threw the tree into Ichigo's arms, her strength seemingly unbelievable, Ichigo winced as he carried the wooden tree, throwing it on his shoulder and awkwardly pushing his hand in his pockets before pulling out a few paper notes, handing it to the merchant and ordering Rukia to take the change for safe-keeping. Wobbling over to his car, he threw the tree in the back-seat and slowly slipped into the front seat, putting the keys in the ignition and twisting, the car coming to life. Rukia hopped in and smiled "Ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded and they were off. The car drove out of the parking lot and into the street. Ichigo focused on the road while Rukia's eyes drifted out to the street, to the world outside the car. Her eyes caught something small...then another and then another, white pebbles falling from the sky it seemed. Rukia smiled and slapped her hand into Ichigo's stomach "It's snowing"

Ichigo looked outside "Cool"

"I like snow"

"Better than rain I suppose" Ichigo concluded. "Rain sucks dick"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Bad profanity" She commented"But I suppose rain isn't that nice"

"It's depressing as hell" Ichigo stated "Snow's good, blizzards are terrible though"

"Agreed"

Ichigo pulled in on the hotels parking lot and halted the car. He hopped out, feeling snow hit his orange hair before he opened the back seat and pulled the tree out, wobbling as he entered the hotel, barking at Rukia to open the front door, they both awkwardly stood in the elevator as Ichigo set the tree down. A few minutes later, they exited the elevator and into the apartment, setting the tree down on the wooden 'X' shaped stand they were given. It was in the corner of the apartment, sitting there rather blandly.

"Come to think of it, we should have bought some frickin' decorations" Ichigo stated.

"_Now _you tell me?!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

They stood around the tree, a cardboard box filled with green and red tinsel, a small star for the summit of the tree, red and green shiny balls (Ichigo giggled immaturely when he heard this) and other things like candy canes, angels, doves and the like. Ichigo wrapped tinsel around the thick tree while Rukia knelt and placed the small accessories onto the tree. As they finished, Ichigo and Rukia admired the work.

The tree was wrapped slightly in the green and red tinsel, with small lights going over it in the opposite direction. Green and red spheres, angels, doves, candy-canes and all sorts of different accessories graced the trees. Despite the many things gracing it, it did not seem overdone in the slightest and it seemed pretty awesome in fact!

"Wow" Ichigo smiled "The best tree I've ever seen"

"It's pretty thick" Rukia criticised "But that makes it all the better"

Ichigo smirked "Well, this is the first tree I've made and since I helped it's obviously the best" He smirked, folding his arms cockily. Rukia rolled her eyes and folded her arms too, before becoming a hypocrite.

"Yeah, same goes for me"

Ichigo chuckled and looked at his watch "Eleven?" He said "It's pretty late and I've had a tiring day, so I'm gonna hit the hay" He said. Smirking at the rhyme. Rukia giggled and finished the verse.

"On the sofa you must lay, wet the bed and you will pay!"

"Oh, we have a Mozart on our hands here people"Ichigo joked as he planted himself on the sofa. Flicking his feet up, a pillow slapped his face and a thin blanket was thrown over him. It was a fluffy orange one, with a strawberry on it. Ichigo glared at Rukia who was hiding a smirk.

"I thought you'd love it" Rukia joked.

Ichigo pulled it over him and realized it was quite cosy"Damn right I do" He laughed, covering his shoulders. His eyes got heavier as he lay there, eyes shut. He heard Rukia scuffling about, turning on the kettle, switching over channels on the TV, lightly coughing and sometimes blowing her nose, she must be getting a cold or something. Either way, that noise she made, the light noises calmed and soothed him, it was like a lullaby to him as he began to drift off into a deep sleep.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas First Date

Chapter 5: Christmas First Date

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo awoke to the noise of the television that was quite low, but it was more of a feeling under his ankles that stirred him. He awoke his eyes to find Rukia at the bottom of the sofa, his ankles over her lap with a small thin Chappy blanket covering her hips with a small cup of hot chocolate in her hands as she watched the morning cartoons. Ichigo realized it was a Saturday morning...

And those _were _the best time to watch cartoons.

Not that he did that.

Ichigo remained the way his was, simply giving Rukia a signal that he had awoken. She turned to him with a smile "Want a cup?"

"Need breakfast first" Ichigo said as he swung his legs off of the sofa and her lap and onto the ground. He walked over to the small kitchen and called "You need anything?" She shook her head and he checked the cupboards. He peered in and his eyes rolled at what he saw. Kuchiki cereal. Since when did they even make cereal? Taking the box out, he poured the cereal in and realized they were a bran-flaked based type, which was always good he supposed, fibre and that. He filled the bowl and then poured milk in it then grabbed a spoon. He took a seat beside Rukia and threw his strawberry fluffy blanket over his hips and joined Rukia in the cartoon watching event.

He hoped his wife was like this. Fuck yeah, Looney tunes.

Ichigo suddenly blushed, if he hoped his wife was like Rukia, then why didn't he just...pursue Rukia? He looked at her, she was undeniably cute despite that annoying mask when she ate the cereal and giggled at Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's antics, he had to admit, her laugh was angelic. She turned to him and smiled, signalling to the TV, in which he saw Daffy get shot at by Elmer Fudd, before hiding in the river. He let out a chuckle and scratched his nose nervously, now he liked her.

Shit, now he liked her.

Feeling a wave of anxiety and nervousness feel him, his heart began to beat a pace faster as he ate his cereal a bit wobbly. Despite his arrogance, awesome build, good looks (See what he did there?) as well as his devil-may-care attitude, when around women he liked, he was a nervous wreck until he either stopped liking them or started dating them, which had only happened with two or three girls. Orihime, Senna, and Tatsuki. Tatsuki he started dating when he was eleven, which was his first girlfriend. He liked her, she was cool and she could pack a punch, but she was no girlfriend. He wanted an equal...Tatsuki was a bit too domineering and it sorta felt like incest, since they were more of a sibling type relationship. Jokes on her though, he was now champion of their Dojo. Ichigo had always prepared to decline her coming, begging advances which never came.

One day.

Joking aside, she held the female best friend card.

Senna he dated when he was around thirteen, she came and she was pretty fun. They had their first kiss on the Ferris wheel, but she ended up moving away. It was pretty devastating and he held himself up in his room for a week. Although he didn't cry though, Ichigo Kurosaki does not cry. He angsts until he's old enough to drink and then when the time comes, he drowns away his sorrows like a boss.

He decided to skip the thought of Orihime because...well he really didn't want to think about it.

He caught Rukia staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"You made a lot of weird faces while deep in thought" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo grumbled and his eyes reverted back to the television. He gulped and felt his heart pounding, before trying to play it cool. How could one ask one on a date without asking them on a date? Gulping, he looked at his cellphone and looked at the time. Nine-oh-four am, twenty-fourth of December. Ichigo set the phone and noticed he had three missed calls from his Father, two from Keigo and...

Ten from Orihime.

Cursing, he stood up, shocking Rukia who quickly stood beside him and gasped "What? What is it?" She asked. Ichigo turned to her, his thumb grazing his nose and he looked at her.

"What?"

"What is it? What's wrong-"

"Wanna get some Breakfast or something?" Ichigo asked suddenly "Like a restaurant or something?" He asked. Rukia's eyes drifted to his phone and she saw the missed calls. "I'm starved, cereal isn't enough"

Rukia slightly nodded "S-Sure...Just let me get ready and washed and-"

"Men are quicker. I'll go first" Ichigo said quickly, storming into the bathroom. Rukia rose and eyebrow and put her knuckles on her hips and tilted her head oddly, wondering what was wrong with him.

"He's acting weird" She mused "I wonder what's wrong..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

They drove throughout the little suburban area in Ichigo's car. He wore a grey sweater over a white shirt with a black coat with grey fur around the hood and cuffs. He had baggy blue jeans and his usual canvas sneakers on. Rukia had a yellow sweater and a grey skirt on, with a pink scarf and black tights.

Ichigo had his favorite band, Social Distortion playing throughout the car. (That actually is his favorite band, according to Kubo) as 'Don't drag me down' echoed through the car, Rukia leaned on the window sill with her cheek in her palm as she looked out the window. Ichigo glided through the streets in his car, whizzing passed buildings as his eyes scurried for a restaurant, where he skidded to a halt when he found the correct one, which was more or less the one they first dined at together. Ichigo hopped out and Rukia followed behind him as they entered, the small bell at the door ringing as the door hit it when they entered. Ichigo took a seat and so did Rukia, they rested there for a while until the waitress came up and took their orders.

They ended up staying in that small restaurant from nine-thirty to one-fifteen! Getting breakfast and lunch in the small building as both of them leaned over the tables, giggling and talking as they ate their food. Ichigo was giving it his A-game here as Rukia was slowly falling for it. Ichigo's heart was shaking as he gulped down his water and grinned. Rukia leaned back, her head hitting the soft cushion of her chair as she smiled contently. "What do we do now?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do" Ichigo said as he leaned forward, pointing at her, his heart pounding. "We're gonna go to the frickin' mall" Ichigo said. Rukia rose an eyebrow "Gift shopping"

Rukia grinned "Will you buy me one?"

Ichigo scoffed "Time shall tell Young Padawan" She giggled. Rukia laughed at a Star wars reference. Rukia, supposedly beautiful, funny and cool Rukia, laughed at a Star wars reference. "I will not buys yous the precious's though"

She laughed again.

She's the one.

Ichigo stood and stretched as he stood for the first time in an hour. Rukia did the same and she extended her arm, she must have thought of him as her best buddy now. Ichigo laughed and took it as they strolled out of the restaurant and out into the car. This better has been a good thing, because he'd kill someone if he had just been friendzoned. Orihime might have rubbed off on him, because an orange-haired robot destroying the world sounded pretty awesome in the situation that he had just been friendzoned.

As Ichigo and Rukia drove to the mall, Rukia had switched on her favorite song, Wing stock which annoyed Ichigo, he liked his punk bands blaring throughout his car. Ichigo bit his nails as he wondered how the day would go, since Rukia liked this song, maybe she played piano? He had a guitar! _They could create a band!_

Shit, now he was just acting like a School boy.

"I really like this song" Rukia grinned "I can play it on piano you know"

Ichigo never burst out laughing, but he near came close right here. This was getting more fun with every second, he hadn't this much fun in...ever. They weren't even doing anything yet they were both grinning like idiots! They reached the mall and parked in the car lot, before looking at the large shopping centre. It was huge! The words 'Karakura shopping centre' was in large letters on the front wall, a white wall. People will trolleys came in and out, empty and full. Rukia barked at Ichigo to grab a trolley and he did, they charged into the mall as they doors opened for them and they began to shop like crazy.

Rukia did most of it of course, yule logs and a turkey were thrown in, Ben and Jerry's ice cream joined the fray and four bottles of wine hopped in too. Ichigo had no idea why there was Ben and Jerry's beside wine, but it sounded fun as hell. She grabbed all sorts of vegetables and meat for the Christmas dinner she was going to make and Ichigo simply grabbed candy, lots of it, at Rukia's command. As the trolley was full, they reached the check-out counter and Ichigo suddenly wondered what the cashier would wonder. Ichigo and Rukia were just...what nineteen? Twenty? Would she think they'd be married, siblings or what?

She said nothing, much to Ichigo's happiness. As the two friends strolled out of the supermarket, Rukia turned to him. "What about gifts?"

"This is where we split up I suppose"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo trailed through the aisles of the shop to try and find the perfect gift for Rukia. He honestly didn't really know what she would want, but she liked Chappy, so that was a start she supposed. He looked around, Chappy mugs? No. Chappy pictures? No...Chappy DVDs! No. Should he just scoop them all in and give her a giant amount of gifts? That could be of equal value to a real perfect one he guessed...no that wouldn't work, it would just be stupid. Besides, a grown woman of Rukia's standard wouldn't want childish gifts...or would she? His brain going a mile a minute, he decided to take the old fashioned route and go to a Jewellery store. He entered the shop; the front door was in between two windows, showing off merchandise. He scurried around, his eyes trailing around before he found something perfect.

It was a Chappy locket, it was silver too and the eyes were made from diamond it seemed. He looked at the price...he had money and Rukia was worth it he supposed. A woman of Rukia's standard would like silver! He purchased it and was going to turn away, but the woman said.

"You know, you can inscribe a message if you like" the woman said.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow and smiled.

The small Chappy locket was handed over to the woman and Ichigo said a few words to her. A few moments later, the locket was handed back to Ichigo in a small black rectangular box as the necklace rested in red velvet. Ichigo exited the shop and moved through the busy mall, he was lucky it was even open on Christmas eve, so he supposed he shouldn't complain. He found Rukia sitting down in the foodcourt, it was hard to miss her with that mask on. He heard a couple of onlookers comment about the mask and he ignored them, he didn't want to get arrested on Christmas eve. Sitting down, he saw Rukia scratch her cheek.

He looked at her dinner plate and asked her "What is that?" He asked with a risen eyebrow. It was a small stick with chunks of meat on it; it didn't look like beef or chicken.

"Alligator"

_'Da fuck?!_

"Oh" Ichigo dead-panned.

"Taste it"

"You're a growing girl, you should eat it all" Ichigo said with a sweat drop. Rukia looked quite innocent with a confused expression.

"Seriously have a taste!" Rukia urged "It's nice!"

The meat was poked into his mouth and Ichigo's expression changed. Rukia smiled and Ichigo smiled back, nodding while he chewed. Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened "That girl fell!" He cried. Rukia turned and when she did, the meat was spat from his mouth into his hand and thrown across the food court. Rukia turned and he feigned swallowing it.

"I...uh...got you something" Rukia said "W-Well a few things" She said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow "I don't really know what you like and this whole situation we've had so far is one crazy roller-coaster, so I had to get what I confirmed you like" She said. Suddenly, she pulled out a big bag of stuff...basically a large amount of gifts to equal the perfect gift, which Ichigo hailed as 'stupid'.

Ah well.

Shakespeare, Awesome. Punk rock CDs, awesome. Al Pacino DVDs, cool. Hair straightener, bitch.

Ichigo smiled "Wow...Rukia" He smiled. "This is awesome; I don't know what to say really!" He laughed.

"Say thanks" Rukia smiled

"Thank you" He said "I got you something"

Ichigo held out the rectangular box and she partially widened her eyes, she accepted it and had an excited smile "What is it?" She wondered. She opened and she gasped at the necklace, gently and gingerly pulling it out and observing. Ichigo's toes twitched and wiggled as he released all his excitement and anxiety down to his feet, where she couldn't see. She grinned and he mentally sighed in relief. She opened the locket.

_To my favorite gal, Rukia,_

_I suck at fancy and sentimental words,_

_So just have a merry Christmas and stay strong,_

_Ichigo_

Rukia smiled "Thank you" She said "I love it, you're awesome" She said. Ichigo smirked and flipped beneath his nose with his thumb.

"Well?" He said as he shrugged "What can I say?" He spoke cockily. Rukia rolled her eyes as she put the necklace on. He rose an eyebrow "You're wearing it?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said "It's cool"

Ichigo hid a grin. He looked at the clock, six-thirty and the mall would close in half-an-hour. Ichigo turned to Rukia "Come on, we gotta go" Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and stood as she quickly took his elbow in hers, taking him off guard and by surprise he grinned and she said.

"You're swiftly becoming my best friend you orange-haired idiot"

_Fucking friendzone!_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo and Rukia were now driving back home, it was seven o'clock and the shops were closing now, which was a miracle considering it was Christmas eve. Ichigo had his usual punk rock blaring as Rukia rolled her eyes at the music choice, muttering that her brother would probably request him to be hanged for such a music choice. The wheels glided across the road as they tried to make their way back home, Ichigo picking a supposed 'Scenic route' which now had him 'partially lost' according to him. Rukia growled "We're lost".

"We're not" He said.

"Yes we are! Do you even know what 'Lost' means?" She hissed.

"Do you?" He asked.

"It means that a person or thing is at a location unknown to the looker" She smirked.

Ichigo gave a false laugh and then a haughty smirk graced his lips. He pointed to a pole, with the names of streets on them, including the one they were on now. "We're not lost, we're on Inuzuri Avenue! Ha!" He laughed. Rukia scoffed and folded her arms, but her eyes drifted off and she found something.

"Ichigo look"

His eyes followed hers, he looked passed some trees and he saw what she saw, an ice rink. "Cool" He muttered.

"Let's go there"

"Can you even ice skate?" He asked.

"You can teach me" She stated. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned left, muttering a curse under his breath, Rukia only made out 'Fine' which satisfied her enough. They pulled into the ice rink and Ichigo exited the car, walking up to the booth with Rukia walking behind him. Ichigo requested two tickets and they were given to him, but before he left, the booth man asked Ichigo.

"What's up with that mask?" He wondered

Ichigo rolled his eyes and ignored him, muttering something under his breath; it rhymed with 'Ignorant duck'.

The ice skates were handed to Ichigo. He immediately slid across the ice boredly, his hands in his pockets as Rukia watched in wonder how he did it so simply. Rukia attempted to slide on, but once she tried to she quickly slipped. Before she hit the ground, Ichigo swooped her up in his arms and helped her up. Rukia smiled to him and he smiled back, slowly drifting away, but his hand still in hers as he taught her how to skate across the ice. His breath was visible as his hand covered hers, holding her up. Rukia cursed once his hand loosened, forcing her to try it herself and fail miserably, but once again Sir Ichigo the Brave swooped in and saved her from the monstrous ice floor, making her arms fold around him. She knew then that she was falling for the idiot.

Unfortunately, Sir Ichigo the Brave was also Sir Ichigo the Idiot as when he and Rukia were gliding across the ice, they were having too much eye smex to know that they were about to skate into the plastic barriers around the ice. Ichigo took the full impact as his face smacked against the glass, the force shocking him as he hadn't realized it could be _that _painful. Ichigo fell and pulled Rukia down, suddenly she was on top of him.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at one another, his knee in between her legs as she started suddenly feeling hot. She gulped and he muttered "You have nice eyes" He said "It's hard to see them with that mask but… Wow" He said.

Rukia quickly stood "I've had enough of this, you'll hurt yourself more"

Ichigo grumbled, but agreed.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

They finally reached the hotel, but now there was another problem.

They were as drunk as a skunk.

Ichigo had popped into a bottle of wine at one point, and now they have both drunk at least one bottle each. Ichigo had two, while Rukia had one and a half. Ichigo lay down on his bed, his feet digging into the bed as he growled for a reason unknown to Rukia, he seemed to just be doing it because he was angry at the political views of the people in TV. He shot up and screamed at the TV _"YOU ONLY SUPPORT DEMOCRACY WHEN IT SUITS YOU! YOU CUNT BASKET!"_

Rukia continued to draw, unfazed by his yelling. She hummed and he turned to her, his eyes piercing.

"And what if I do shit in school?!" He demanded.

Rukia shrugged. "I dunno"

"What?"

Rukia burst out into laughter, this was the first time she had ever been drunk and she found out why Ichigo liked it. Everything was hilarious! Ichigo wobbled of the bed and blurted "What of it if thoust begins in excremental affairs on educational grounds?" He spoke poetically. "That's how Shakespeare defended himself when people laughed at him for taking a dump in the School loo, true story man" Ichigo told her. Saying 'loo' because Shakespeare was English...he thinks.

Ichigo stood and stomped his hands on her table, looking at her drawing. "Fuck me, Picasso right there" Ichigo said as he observed her Chappy drawing. "That's like, frickin' the Mozart of art" Ichigo said "Ha, I'm a poet and I didn't know it"

See what he did there?

Rukia burst out into laughing once more, as did Ichigo. She stood as she heard a knock on the door. She wobbled over, she only wore a small light blue chappy T-shirt and pink hot pants. She was about to answer the door, but Ichigo pushed her aside as he whipped it open. No one was there, except for the noise of children's laughter as they ran down the hall. "Kids better get off my fuckin'...apartment lawn" He snickered. He leaned against the door frame and Rukia stood beside him. He looked up and rolled his eyes "Somebody put a flower on our door"

"That's Mistletoe retard"

Ichigo seemed to sober up, as did Rukia. He gulped and so did she. Ichigo felt all his nerves come back despite his intoxication and he felt himself sober up as he saw Rukia look at him.

Suddenly Rukia's lips met his.

A small graze, his upper lip covering hers. His eyes was closed as they stood there for a good few seconds, his arms slipping around her waist as she did the same with his neck. He turned and so did she, their kiss deepening. He pulled her in closer as he attempted to push all his feelings into the kiss, as did she. His tongue begged for entry and it was received with a warm welcome as her tongue danced with his.

He pulled away reluctantly, as did she.

"Wow" Ichigo said

"Yeah..."

…

"I suppose it would be a good time to tell you, I really like you" Ichigo said "Like..my heart pounds when your near and I get all nervous and anxious, which is why I was pretty weird today...I think" Ichigo said. Rukia giggled.

"You're an idiot" She laughed "But I like you too...all though I don't get all nervous and stuff like you do" She slurred. "But…I suppose I like you just as much"

Ichigo smiled and kissed her against, but this time it was with more passion and lust. Rukia felt his mischievous hands snake around her waist and his palms fill themselves with her ass, before he lifted her. Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her onto the bed, his hips grinding into hers. Ichigo only wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers, she there was minimal clothing being worn as their sexes touched one another through the clothes. Rukia felt his bulge press against her sex as it got wetter and wetter, her breath shaking in lust as he kissed her neck feverishly.

He moved down and his hands moved up her shirt and cupped her breast as she groaned "They're not the best...but-"

"They are the best" Ichigo said as he licked her neck. He pulled her shirt up and his mouth covered her nipple, licking the areola and nipping the nub gently as she let out a moan. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it down towards her hot sex, he caught her meaning and rubbed it slightly through the cloth, before moving up and then sliding down her hot pants.

His fingers grazed passed a small tuft of hair before his middle finger slid across her slit as he kissed her neck. Rukia's hands traced themselves across his chest; Ichigo was surprisingly muscled as her hands felt his strong chest excitedly. Her hand moved down, she knew what she wanted as her right hand found itself in his boxers and she wrapped her hands around his stiff, long member. He was very well endowed as she murmured to Ichigo "I'm gonna need two hands for this bad boy" She joked.

She pumped his member gently as his fingers were finding themselves into her wet core; his middle finger slowly went in and out as their mouths waged war on one another, tongues fighting for dominance. Ichigo muttered "I need you right now" Ichigo growled.

"Come and get me" She whispered hotly in his ear. Ichigo slipped two fingers in and slowly began to move them in and out, spreading them to stretch her out, but doing it as gently as possible. Suddenly he pulled out much to Rukia's chagrin. "What is it?" She whined.

"Suck it" He said as he pushed his thumb into her mouth, Rukia sucked on it gently before he pulled it out again and moved down once more, his two fingers pushing into her core once more. Rukia's back arched and she realized why he asked her to suck on his thumb as it began to rub her clitoris, she began to pump him faster as she felt her climax coming. Rukia's breath shook into Ichigo's as he began to push in faster, her legs shaking.

Suddenly, she came with a howl. Rukia's back arched as she yelped in pleasure as her juices covered Ichigo's and began to drench her hot pants. She pulled down Ichigo's boxers and witnessed his throbbing erection for the first time. She pulled up her shirt and lodged herself in between Ichigo's legs as she stayed true to her word and used two hands, pumping his member as he groaned out. She went faster, grabbing his wrist and pressing it against her breast allowing him to grope at free will. Ichigo's legs shook as he climaxed, his orgasm coming and his cum finding itself fall onto her belly, a lovely belly at that. Rukia grinned as Ichigo rolled off her and lay beside her. She licked the cum off her belly by wiping it off with her fingers and sucking. Ichigo groaned at the sight and he said.

"Maybe we shouldn't continue" He said.

Rukia sighed "You're right" She said.

"I'm staying in this bed though" He spoke "The sofa kills my back!" He said. Rukia giggled and hopped under the covers. He did so as well and slipped in behind her. "You're amazing Rukia" He said as he buried his face in her neck.

"Shh" She hushed "Go to sleep"

He fit his hips into her butt and grinned "Don't be offended if something pokes your butt"

"Shh"

Rukia smirked when Ichigo began to drift off. She probably would have welcomed it.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A / N: Merry Christmas, Everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: New Year First Time

Chapter 6: New Year First Time

_I even gave myself to him  
my body, my heart, my soul  
in each lovemaking we make  
he was my first _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo rolled out of bed with a smile; it was the thirty-first of December, New Year's Eve.

The past few days were like a dream, of course he hadn't done much sexual activity since Christmas Eve, in fact, he had done none at all since that night, but everything had been perfect. Christmas was a great day, he and Rukia stayed in all day and watched Christmas movies like _Scrooge_ and _It's a wonderful life._ They had their dinner (Which Rukia cooked really well) and fell asleep in each other's arms in the sofa. He had wondered if he was falling in love again, the feeling in his stomach was somewhat foreign, similar to the one he felt with Orihime...but more...fiery! Like an inferno! Or was he just doing the mistake all boys did his age and mistake lust for love? They had known each other for barely two weeks, so he probably mistook his desire for romance.

Whatever the case may be, he liked spending time with Rukia and he thought she did too, with him he meant. Gah! He felt stupid around her sometimes, she was very intelligent and every time he said something stupid, he knew she just wanted to correct him, but fortunately she held back from doing so. This was probably for the best as he didn't want to be thrown out of the hotel for 'Disturbing the peace?'

Rukia was still sleeping; Ichigo smiled and felt his heart racing, shit. He was like a little boy again. Sighing, Ichigo entered the bathroom, it was pretty small. It was a few meters wide and a few meters tall, yet still luxurious. There was a white bath, with golden plugs and faucets (Only colored gold of course). Ichigo stripped down and looked in the mirror, he boasted a lean, muscular build. The orange-haired teen didn't like to brag - well maybe he did, but he had to say, if there was _anything _perfect about him, it would be his body.

_Damn!_

He hopped into the shower and turned the water on, gritting his teeth at the impact of the cold water before it turned hot. He found his usual shampoo, strawberry of course and squeezed the bottle, the pink liquid oozing out into his hand before finding itself slapped onto his orange hair.

Outside, Rukia had just awoken with a similar mind to Ichigo, blushing at thoughts of him and feeling her heart racing. Honeymoon period this part of the relationship was called? She hoped it lasted forever. Rukia realized it was New Year's Eve...she remembered the last eve, that night was rather memorable. What would happen tonight she wondered?

Suddenly, Ichigo's cellphone rang.

Rukia gulped and suddenly the bathroom door whirled open and Ichigo came out, his hair dripping with water and a short towel around his hips. George Takei's _"Oh my" _echoed through her mind as his chest and muscles came into view.

Well wasn't she a lucky girl?

Ichigo flipped the phone up and looked at the caller ID. '_Tatsuki Arisawa_' he saw. Ichigo hesitated, but answered the phone and gave a nonchalant "Yo" He said as if he was bored. Rukia already knew he was wearing a mask as real as the one she wears.

"_Yo?! You disappear for two weeks and you give me 'Yo'?! Is there something wrong with you?!" _Tatsuki asked.

"In my defense, I kind of got stood up...at the altar...on my wedding day" Ichigo stated sarcastically "Meh, don't care now" Ichigo said, winking at Rukia who gave a short blush. "So what do you want? Busy here"

"_...I just wanted to see if you're okay and all" She said "You're my friend"_

"I'm fine" Ichigo quickly stated.

Rukia was surprised at how cold Ichigo was acting, it seemed like he just wanted to leave his old life behind and stay trapped in the little world he was living in now with Rukia. Rukia looked at him and gave him a stern look.

"_Well...I've got a New Year's party coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to come..."_

"Sure why not" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"_Yeah...although there's a problem, you see...well Orihime will be there...with that guy" _Tatsuki spoke.

Ichigo was silent. Tatsuki muttered his name and he shrugged "Meh, it's fine. I also have someone I'd like to bring" Ichigo smirked. Rukia raised an eyebrow and quickly said into the phone"Any ways, later" He said, despite Tatsuki's protests, the flip phone was closed and Ichigo set it away. Ichigo turned to Rukia who was kneeling on the bed. Suddenly his hands were at either side of her leg and he was kissing her. Rukia fell back and Ichigo was upon her, his tongue in her mouth as it danced with hers. Rukia's hands trailed up his chest.

This was what Heaven felt like.

Ichigo kissed her neck "Wanna go to a New Year's party with me?" He asked, trailing his lips over her neck. "It's up to you of course, we can go or we can stay here" He smiled "But I'm not going without you" He said "I can't face them alone" He chuckled.

"Sure" Rukia said. Ichigo's forearms were at either side of her head and he was looking down, smiling "I need to hop back into the shower so..." He told her "Can we continue this later tonight?" He suggested.

Rukia smirked "I can't wait"

He planted another kiss on her lips "Don't wait up!" He said "Put some food on too!" He said. Rukia glared and he frowned "Please?" He asked. Rukia felt a smile rising and hid it, folding her arms and giving out a 'Fine!'

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Ichigo had taken a sip of wine and was a little tipsy as he entered the car. Rukia couldn't exactly blame him; she knew where they were going and who would be there. They had watched a movie beforehand. Rukia wasn't very interested in it, but Ichigo watched it with deadly interest. Ichigo put the keys in the ignition and Rukia slapped her palm into her face when she heard "Drive Audi, show us the meaning of haste"

"You are _such _a dork"

"Haters gonna hate"

Ichigo was very handsome in his dressy clothes. Black dress pants, black loafers with a white dress shirt, the first two buttons undone under a black blazer. His hair was usual messy, spiky self and...well he smelled nice. Rukia wore red spaghetti - strapped dress that went down just below her knee, a slit on the left thigh and red stilettos. A little small dab of lip stick and secretly mascara and she was good to go. They both washed beforehand, so they were just feeling _gorgeous._

Ichigo drove the car surprisingly well; he was smarter than he let on it seemed as he balanced his vision and coordination well as they drove through the street, reaching Tatsuki's recently purchased house. Ichigo pulled to a halt in the driveway, there was a small garage that was open with an available space, and they pulled in.

Ichigo sat motionless. Rukia looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey" She said "Are you okay?" She asked. He didn't answer; he just seemed so solemn, which was pretty new for her. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to" She said. Ichigo looked to her and gave a weak smile.

"It's fine" He said "Besides, since Ulquiorra is in here, we can try and find out some stuff about him" He said "You know, the little agreement we had at the start" He said.

She had forgotten all about that, the past few days were just a little too fun. Rukia smiled and gave a nod "Sure"

Ichigo and Rukia hopped out of the car and walked out into the garden of Tatsuki's house, wandering up the stone path and to the door. The house was modest enough he supposed; Three rooms, one bathroom, a garden, a back garden, a garage. Very nice, the stone was white and the door was brown and there were little flowers around the garden, not very Tatsuki but whatever.

He knocked the door, holding his breath as he awaited the answer. Rukia felt his hand grab hers and he held it tight, which she reciprocated forcing a small smile out of him. The door opened and Rukia saw a spiky haired woman answer, she had a tomboyish charm about her which gave her a small aura of attractiveness. Her hair was long it seemed and she wore a black strapless dress with matching shoes.

"Ichigo what's up!" Tatsuki grinned; she noticed Rukia and frowned. "Ugh...who's this?" She asked, a little weirder out by the mask. Ichigo shrugged, handing her a bottle of wine and speaking.

"My date" He smiled "Tatsuki, meet Rukia Kuchiki. Her brother owns that sports shop you go to." He smirked. Tatsuki's eyes partially widened, meeting the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. She extended her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Tatsuki said "I'm Tatsuki"

"Likewise" Rukia smiled nervously.

Ichigo and Rukia entered the house, it was heated up which was good. As soon as he entered, he saw a narrow hallway with the living area to the left and a staircase to the right. Ichigo looked to Rukia and she smiled, they walked forward and entered the kitchen, which was rather big. Ichigo's face fell as he saw. Rukia now knew she was his ex-fiancée. The auburn-haired girl's grey eyes widened once she saw Ichigo which evolved into an awkward stare as Ulquiorra sat with her. Ichigo sat down, Rukia sitting with him.

_'He's making a Lord of the Rings reference I bet' _Rukia thought

_'So it begins' _Ichigo thought

Ichigo fiddled around "So...what do you do?" He asked Ulquiorra.

"Business"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "He's a talkative one" He whispered to Rukia. Ichigo sipped his alcoholic drink, he couldn't do this alone. Rukia drummed her fingers against the table and then spoke.

"So Orihime, where do you work?"

Orihime smiled "Beauty parlour!"

Ichigo scowled "No you don't"

"Oh...well Ulquiorra got me a job there" She smiled.

Ichigo gave a false smile "Goody"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

The party continued filled with awkward questions, fiddling and the sort. All of Ichigo's old friends appeared such as Keigo, Mizurio, Chizuru, Mahana, Ryo and Michiru. Rukia raised an eyebrow "A lot of girls here"

"Meh, I don't really like them like that" Ichigo said.

Rukia frowned "I didn't mean it like that" Rukia said.

"Sure you didn't"

Ichigo was a bit drunk...again. So was she to be honest, how could they not be? Rukia seemed to realize that every time Orihime was involved, Ichigo got drunk. As if it was his only way of dealing with it. Rukia felt a bit sorry for him, a pang of pity in her heart for the man who shared similar pain to hers. Kaien...what exactly prompted him to do such a thing to her? Was it always planned or did he just do it on a whim? Did he recently meet the woman he was with or was he always with her? Many thoughts ran through Rukia's mind while she began to drink more and more, following in pursuit of Ichigo. Once again, he was getting handsy.

He kissed her whilst no one watched and now his hands were trailing up her thigh, rubbing against her black lace panties as his tongue warred with hers. Rukia moaned, she felt so...beneath him when they kissed. He was a terrific kisser while she was...well she didn't know, she hadn't exactly kissed herself before. Rukia was getting hotter and she was drunk, she knew this would only lead to one thing and one thing only.

Whatever, Yolo.

"Meet me in the car" She whispered in between kisses. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and he asked.

"Seriously?" He asked "It won't be as...well romantic as I pictured it"

"So?" Rukia laughed in between a few kisses "I want you, you want me and..." She was reluctant to say they were just fooling around. "What else is there to say?" Rukia asked. "In fact...it's quite _naughty_" She smirked "We're going to do it in a car...so..._forbidden_"

"Taboo"

"Indeed" She kissed "Meet me there in ten minutes" She said.

Ichigo gulped. This was it, the first time he would ever...be intimate. He saw Rukia slip out of the room and he felt himself getting nervous once more. Standing in the same spot for a few moments, he looked to his watch...only a minute had passed…for God's sake...

Leaving the room, he went to the bathroom and looked around. Small, like a box with a color scheme of white and silver, it was nice. Propping up the toilet seat, he did his business and then washed his hands. He gulped as he looked himself in the mirror. His hair spiky as usual, his eyes as amber as ever and his skin as peachy as it could be. He took a deep breath, he was fine. He didn't have any...zits, moles or unwanted oddities anywhere, he was just fine. Washing his hands again, using the liquid soap he then proceeded to dry his hands and make way for the car.

He glided through the room, moving past guests and friends of Tatsuki's giving false smiles and nods. As he reached the garage, Rukia was not here. Sighing, he looked around. No one apparently, he turned. Suddenly, a red beast of some sort leapt at him, wrapping itself over him.

The beast - _person_ was Rukia, kissing him torridly.

Her ankles entwined as her legs wrapped around his waist as her tongue battled with his. He propped her up against a wall and grinded his hips with hers, her dress hoisted at her waist as he pressed his hardened crotch against her black panties. Rukia was shaking in lust as her fingers entwined with his hair as he kissed her neck, she ordered him quickly "Put me down" She said. He did and she quickly opened the backseat of Ichigo's car and jumped in head first.

Ichigo followed, but his lips were at her ankles first, then his tongue trailed up her leg. He kissed her thigh, making her moan in satisfaction, but suddenly a small pain hit her.

Did he just bite her butt?

He did, she could feel his smirk as his fingers hooked with her panties, pulling them down halfway. Rukia gasped, his tongue had delved into her moist core from behind as he shot his tongue inside of her, twisting and turning, poking and thrusting. His tongue danced inside of her as Rukia pressed her face down into the fabric of the car seat, shutting her eyes with her mouth wide opened as she panted in pleasure, her juices slowly coming out. Ichigo suddenly stopped and she gulped, she heard his zipper unzip and she knew it was time.

Doing it from behind in the backseat of the car, this is how she would lose her virginity? How..._hot. _

Ichigo pressed himself at his entrance, they both wanted each other and she knew it, he bent over her, his abs pressing into her back. "Are you sure?" He asked "Are you really sure, Rukia?"

"Yes" She said "I'm okay, just do it...please" She begged. Ichigo suddenly did it and she felt pain around her lower area, she gritted her teeth and lay still for a few moments. Ichigo was still as well, he gulped "I'm fine" She said "Go on..."

Ichigo did, but first he pulled her straps down and his hands cupped her breasts as he slowly rocked her hips. Rukia bit her lip as his cock went in deep, before pulling out. Rukia had yet to reach her orgasm from his tongue, but the sudden stopping of the tongue usage and now using his...well his penis, it would probably make her reach it faster.

Ichigo's hips rocked against and one hand moved down, the tip of his middle finger finding her clitoris as he whispered naughty things in her ear, forcing her to blush. Ichigo began to go faster, Rukia mewling in delight as he played with every possible part of her, her orgasm coming. Ichigo began to thrust faster and faster as he groaned in her ear "Fuck Rukia, you're so tight" He smirked. Rukia's legs hoisted up as he began to ram into her, slapping noises throughout the car as her juices began to coat his cock. Ichigo groaned in her ear and Rukia yelped in satisfaction as he bit her shoulder, as well as playing with her clitoris and firmly squeezing her breasts, his thumb tracing over her erect nipple. She felt her lower regions get all tingly, like something was going to explode. Through her moans, Rukia whispered "It's coming Ichigo..."

"Then let it come, because I can't hold out much longer" He said.

Ichigo began going faster and faster, Rukia yelped out and then her climax came, as did his. With two loud cries, they both orgasmed mutually and their juices collided, some running down Rukia's thigh.

They lay there for a few moments, but suddenly he flipped her over. Rukia yelped out in surprise and quickly spread her legs, putting one ankle on the front seat and the other on the opened window, her black panties now dangling from her right ankle. Ichigo pulled his trousers down and then thrusted into her again. Rukia was surprised by his boldness as she pulled him down into a kiss, licking his cheek seductively as he propped himself up on both hands, one at either side of Rukia's head as his hips rolled into hers. Wet noises filled the garage and the two lovers looked at one another.

Ichigo hated it. It wasn't fair, he wanted to see Rukia's eyes, her blush-stained face, wet with desire...but all he saw was the mask. Rukia got to see everything. His gritted teeth, his blush, his matted bangs, everything! It didn't seem fair to be completely honest.

Nonetheless, Ichigo was relentless with his thrusts as Rukia's nails dug into his back and her orgasm came again, a loud "Nnrgh!" filled Ichigo's ears and suddenly he growled, lifting her up with her, still filled with him. "This car is too crampy" He said.

Suddenly a door opened.

Ichigo feared the worst, but fortunately it was not the garage door, but the front door. Ichigo heard Orihime's voice. "Where's Ichigo? The fireworks are about to go off and everyone is out here."

"He must be gone..." Tatsuki sighed.

Ichigo laughed and suddenly strolled over to the garage door, Rukia hissed "What are you doing?" She demanded. Ichigo didn't answer and just then, two half-naked adults, one being carried, sped through the house and went out into Tatsuki's backyard. Rukia saw a large wooden party table.

Rukia was put onto it and Ichigo's fingers hooked with her dress and pulled it off in one swoop. Rukia felt the cold air hit her, but she didn't care. Ichigo's fingers fiddle with his shirt and Rukia jumped off the table and quickly helped him, being finished within seconds. She pushed him onto one of the party chairs; a wooden one with no arm rests.

She straddled him, his erection once again filling her and she then shot her to legs out horizontally, as if asking Ichigo to do the work. Ichigo willingly grabbed her hips and pulled her in, pushing himself into her deeper and deeper. Rukia felt her arms being grabbed by Ichigo roughly and after a few awkward mishaps, the position was mastered and Rukia was being pulled into Ichigo again and again as he sat down on the chair, hitting all the right spots as she cried out. Ichigo shot a finger over her lips and she whined "I can't help it"

Rukia placed her face into his shoulder and bit, Ichigo didn't mind, she knew this as he let out a pleasured grunt. Ichigo's breath was shaking, as was Rukia's and then, he quickly pulled out, shocking and disappointing Rukia, shooting his seed into her belly. "Don't look so down" He whispered "I'm not down yet"

Once his cock got hardened again, Rukia felt herself lay flat on the table, one leg hoisted as Ichigo once again slid into her again and again. Ichigo and Rukia were both sweating as their hot bodies melted together, wet sounds with each thrust as they were having the night of their lives. Ichigo moaned "Oh Rukia" He moaned. He kept moaning her name.

"Ichigo..." She whispered "_Oh Ichigo..._"She begged "I want you to come for me again" She said "I want it"

"Not before you" Ichigo whispered huskily.

Despite being in front of him, Rukia's left leg hooked around Ichigo's waist as she leaned on her hands. Ichigo slid in and out of her again and again, it was too much, it was too amazing. Rukia's pleasured, panting breath was the most erotic thing Ichigo had ever heard and it was a feat on its own lasting this long whilst hearing such a thing.

"Oh _Ichigo~_" She sang lustfully "I love you inside of me" She said "I wanna do this again and again until I can't stop" She begged.

"We will" Ichigo swore.

Out in the front garden, Tatsuki began a countdown till the new year.

"Ten..."

Ichigo groaned.

"Nine..."

Rukia yelped out.

"Eight..."

His member hit her G-spot.

"Seven..."

Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Six..."

Rukia let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Five..."

Ichigo went faster, wet noises with each thrust.

"Four..."

Ichigo moaned. It was coming.

"Three..."

Rukia squealed. It was coming.

"Two..."

Ichigo shouted her name.

"One!"

Rukia squealed his name.

"_Happy new year!"_

He rolled off from her. Rukia stretched like a contented pussy cat and turned to him, kissing him so hard.

"Happy new year, Ichigo…"

"Happy new year, too, Rukia"

They cuddled together in a warm embrace as they watched the fireworks in the sky.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_A/N: Happy New Year to Everyone! Sorry for late release. Anyways, I just warn you guys that their first lemon is a little bit unrealistic to some but it somehow happens in real life. Rukia's character here is a little bit liberated that she believes that variety is the spice of life. When I kept on reading this chapter, I found it so damn extremely horny & hot. Hopefully, you all enjoy the lemons. _


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Revelation

Chapter 7: Birthday Revelation: A Story Behind the Mask

_A/N: Sorry for late update, everyone. I had just gone on an out-of-town road trip from Edmonton, Alberta to Kindersley, Saskatchewan for an overnight stay during weekends with my friends. This was the first time that I did an out-of-town adventure for my birthday this month….Yeah, I just turned silver on the 11__th__ LOL. It was so very peaceful there….so damn perfect for unwinding & driving practice. It was so damn perfect if only my mom did not find it out while I was on my way back home. _

_Anyways, please enjoy reading!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Rukia rolled off of Ichigo, his hands gripping her hips like a vice before they lay panting in their bed, a mind-numbing climax had erupted within her and she was completely still, it was just so...powerful. As she lay content she looked to her lover as he looked at her lustfully, his hair dampened against his forehead as he proceeded to kiss her neck, cupping her cloth-covered breast as he wished for more.

It had been Rukia's birthday today. Ichigo surprisingly purchased Rukia a very, sexy lingerie set. Black-lace bra, with a crotch-less thong with black tights held by a garter, a joke of course; a joke which had just been put to good use as it seemed Ichigo couldn't get enough of her.

Rukia hiked her ankles to Ichigo's shoulders as his hips clashed with hers, his sexual prowess grew everyday. At first, after the New Year's, he hadn't been as skilled, perhaps the alcohol in his system somehow slowed down his...uhhh...'stamina' or something, but the first time he did it, sober wasn't as good as her first time, but with each day and more practice, he was getting better and better and he put his well-trained body to good use.

Ichigo had finally come up with a plan to somehow gain revenge on Ulquiorra, but that's a story for another day.

As his length continued to slide in and out of her, Rukia's nails were digging into Ichigo's forearms as his hips met hers continuously. Yelps, pants, cries and moans left her mouth as her climax was reaching again, her juices coming down like water from a broken dam as she let out a scream and her toes curled, and then spread out as her legs shook on his chest. Quickly pulling out, Ichigo shot his seed out with a quick groan over her belly once more.

He sighed in content, laying down as he seemed to have enough.

Rukia smiled at his face, he had been so sweet to her today that she questioned his intentions. What were they doing exactly? Merely fooling around or was it serious? Ichigo...didn't seem like he had noble intentions as every time she saw him he was drunk or horny, but she merely passed it off as a sort of way of dealing with his stress. But did he have feelings for her? Affectionate, romantic ones or where they just ones of lust and desire? He was dynamic. At one point, he was as sweet as sugar and others as aggressive as a bear, the next as horny as a rabbit.

A part of his charm maybe?

Aside from sexy lingerie, Ichigo had also cooked her a dinner, a good one. Not burnt toast either, a real delicious dinner! Of course, when she asked him how he did learn to cook so well, he mentioned the cooking channel, then her mind reverted back to when she stumbled in on him watching it, believing the dandelion to be touching himself and then she would swoop in like a sexy mama and say something sexy like _"Need help with that?" _and totally just bang him right there like a female boss.

But he laughed when she accused him of doing such a thing, it wasn't her fault that she believed him doing un-clean things with the terms and phrases he used while watching the damn thing!

"_Is she squeezing that right?"_

"_He's on fire!"_

"_Juices all over her..."_

"_That looks delicious"_

"_Woah..."_

"_What? Just like that? Straight in – No butter?"_

They all sounded sexual! It wasn't her fault!

Any ways, Ichigo rested his head on a pillow and Rukia turned the bedside lamp on, in which Ichigo kicked himself up, pressing his sweaty back to the wall behind them. "So what did you do today?" Rukia asked.

"I actually saw my sisters today" He smiled "Fifteen they are now" He said "Time flies huh?" Ichigo muttered. He turned to her and shrugged "I still remember telling them the same story ever night after they found some book and read it, they couldn't sleep without it" He said.

"What story?" Rukia asked.

"Some story" Ichigo said "I found it in my grandfather Yamamoto's library a few years ago, when I was eight" He said "About this priestess and this peasant" He said "The witch wore a mask, you see, which sort of attracted me to you when we met so..." He began.

"Tell me it" Rukia smiled "It sounds nice" She said with a small, cute smile.

"It's a bit sad, as well as a bit weird"

"Tell me!" She urged.

Ichigo looked at her and shrugged with a smile and he placed his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into his chest, Ichigo feeling a touch uncomfortable; was he ready for another commitment?

Either way, he didn't say anything and let Rukia rest there.

"Once upon a time..." He began.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Across a green field, atop a large curving hill stood a beautiful woman clad in white robes. Her hair was as white as her robes and her skin was smooth and creamy, her façade being one of melancholy, yet grace. She stood still, her hands by her sides as her cuffs of the robes she wore extended past her hands. She turned and saw an angry mob._

"_Kill the witch!"_

"Burn her!"

_The Priestess was named Sode no Shirayuki._

_Sode no Shirayuki simply stared in indifference. As they drew closer, Sode walked away in the direction of the nearby forest. She heard snarls and yells behind her, but she merely ignored them. She walked and walked, her closeness to the forest being her advantage over the running mob. As soon as they reached the hilltop, Sode was already in the forest, long gone and hidden._

_Months passed, she moved from village to village, town to town, city to city, forever donning the black mask to keep her identity from the town people. When she met a potential suitor, they always ended up taking off the mask without her consent, forcing her to leave due to her wanted status as a fugitive. A 'Witch'_

_She was a priestess, she was no witch._

_She travelled alone for ten years. Each time she felt romance in the air, the mask was taken off. She was a Priestess of Love and Romance, she believed in the Goddess of Marriage, she wished for true love more than anything in this world. She tried over one-hundred men, all of them took her mask off and she left them, without even having a first kiss._

_Except one._

_A peasant, a butcher in fact he had long, dark hair reaching his shoulders with a scruffy beard and enjoyed wearing black clothing as a casual style. A butcher knife is always at his side for emergencies such as attacking wolves, bears or robbers._

_She had met him during a midnight stroll, something she usually enjoyed. Sitting at a lake during the night was magnificent…the moon reflecting off the sky...my world. She sat, as graceful as she could. Her legs resting beside each other as they lay on their side, leaning on her left hand with her right on her knee._

"_A lady should never be by herself upon such a beautiful night" A voice spoke._

_Sode turned to see the man, sitting on a log. "Why not?"_

"_Dangerous beasts lurk around" He said _

"_Animals do not frighten me"_

"_Then you are brave" He said. "I am Zangetsu"_

"_I am Sode" She replied._

"_Would I be imposing if I asked you, why does a mask cover your face?" He said. Sode looked down and he continued. "I assure you, there is no need"_

"_It is of no concern of yours" She said. "And even if you do see my face, you will never see it again"_

"_Then I will not ask"_

_After that, they became fast friends. Of course, another man named Senbonzakura was not happy with this. The jealous suitor was an aristocrat and a former soldier, believing that a woman as beautiful as the cold priestess was too good for the peasant. He was often trying to whisk her away from the lake and waterfall, yet to no avail. _

_Every night for a month they met up secretly. The dark-haired man was falling more and more in love with her each day. One special night, a full moon in fact, the two were on a small boat, a wooden canoe. He gently rocked the oars back and forward while she sat, looking at the moon in silence. Everything seemed calm until..._

"_My scarf" She sighed "It has fallen in" She told him. Sode leaned over the edge to try and grab it, but when her foot leant against a slippery part of the boat, she lost her footing and was going to go crashing into the water. Quickly, Zangetsu leapt over and wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her back in, his right hand shooting out and grabbing the scarf in the process._

_But his forearm, when he grabbed the scarf had hit the bottom edge of the mask, sending in tumbling out of the boat and now far into the lake as it floated yards away from them. Zangetsu's eyes widened once he saw Sode's face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her nose was as cute as a kitten and her lips were a gorgeous shade of pin...her eyes were just out of this world._

_He extended the scarf robotically, scared of her reaction. Sode's eyes were widened and seemed to be crestfallen; she snapped the scarf from his hand and hugged it to her chest as she continued to look at Zangetsu wide-eyed._

_Suddenly he hugged her, Sode was shocked at this._

"_I have to leave" She said._

"_I love you" Zangetsu declared "You are the sun in the morning and the moon at night. I can't live without you Sode, you have changed the world I live in and if you leave you will shatter it"_

_Sode gasped silently, tears brimming before she hugged him back, nails digging into his back as she buried her head in his neck. "I love you too" She replied._

_They spent the night beside the waterfall. Talking, kissing, making love, and preparing for the future and what to do the next day or the coming months. Zangetsu wasn't as mysterious and didn't speak in riddles as he usually did, while Sode wasn't as cold and now shared her feelings._

_But it was destroyed when Senbonzakura appeared._

"_You...mongrel!"He hissed at Zangetsu "Keep away from the lady!" He ordered. His katana was unsheathed and he swung for Zangetsu, the dark-haired man attempted to stand but the former samurai was too fast and the blade was swiftly gliding towards Zangetsu._

_But it never reached him._

_Both men's eyes were wide as the blade had hit the defensive Sode, standing in front of her love, sacrificing her life for the man._

"_S-Sode..."Zangetsu muttered._

_She merely looked to him with a smile and mouthed the words. 'I love you'_

_Zangetsu gasped as did Senbonzakura, but before the former Samurai could react, he was blinded by a bright light, a white one. Before he could realize what he was blinded by, Zangetsu struck him down with his large butcher knife, the moon reflecting off the blade and directing in Senbonzakura's eyes._

_Zangetsu fell to his knees beside Sode and cried._

"_I cannot live without you. Please don't leave me."_

"_Zangetsu, please promise me that we will see each other again." Sode pleaded to her lover as she drew her last breath._

"_I promise I will still find you." He whispered into Sode's ear. He grabbed his large butcher knife from the dead samurai's body and strucked it straight into his heart before his body fell along with his lover's body as his hand entwined with hers. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"So yeah, morbid as hell but they liked the romance, well Yuzu did while Karin liked the fighting part" Ichigo shrugged. "I thought it was alright" He said. "You?" He asked. He turned to Rukia, but once he turned he merely saw her eyes shut and her breathing quiet and gentle, in a calm sleep. "Rude" He muttered, before smiling. "Well great, now I have to try and sleeps like this" He said as he sat with his back to the wall, his pillow flipped so that he leaned against it. No way was Rukia moving and even if she could, he didn't want to disturbed her. "...Ah well "He smiled.

He fell asleep.

In her sleep, Rukia was having a weird dream. A woman, pale as snow with pale lavender hair stood before her in a long kimono reaching her feet with long sleeves. She looked at her oddly before asking.

"_Who are you?" Rukia asked._

"_A woman in love" Sode said. "And I am here to tell you, never remove your mask until my beloved returns and does so. Or you will reach a fate that is an echo of my own"_

"_What?"Rukia asked. "This is a weird dream..."_

"_It's not a dream"_

"_Yeah, it is"_

"_No it's not"_

_A rabbit appeared beside Rukia, a seven-foot tall one with large ears and was seemingly drawn by an eight-year old. "Yeah, it's a dream, a good one" Rukia grinned. _

_Sode sighed._

_**The next morning:**_

Rukia awoke in Ichigo's arms, the latter awake and seemingly uncomfortable. "Yo" He spoke "You sleep well-" Her mouth was on his as she pulled him closer, knees at either side of his hips as her tongue delved into his mouth. "I take that as a yes?"

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Belated Happy Birthday, Rukia!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Chapter 8: The Plan

_A/N: Hello minna-san! It has been awhile since I updated my story. I've been a depressed cat for my darling Unohana was killed by Tite Kubo. So heartless! She has been becoming more interesting when her life was cut off. I love to see the more of her. She's freakin' hot. _

_Also, please read & review __Bagauda__s' latest, ongoing fanfiction, __The tale of Ichigo Kurosaki: The Rebel Leader_. _Anyways, enjoy!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo had a headache that was pounding at each of his temples at the side of his head, rubbing them with two fingers as he got out of the car he walked the few metres that separated his car from the bar or pub to stop Tatsuki from bitching to him. Ichigo pushed the door open as he entered the small building and looked around, as usual as any normal bar, it was a mahogany brown coloured place with some red and green and, as usual there was the cliché depressed drunken man at the front bar-stand drinking solemnly. That drunken cliché was Uryu, Ichigo's friend for years. Tatsuki had rung him up to tell her orange-haired about him and how he was annoyed all of a sudden.

Wow, for a smart girl, Tatsuki was stupid as hell.

Ichigo walked up and took a seat beside him, ordering a beer and then leaning his chin on his palm as he looked to his friend. He didn't even acknowledge Ichigo, unless an eye roll was an acknowledgement, which then he did. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and asked his best chum ever. "So...how's it going?" he asked.

"Nothing...some heavy drinking" Uryu shrugged.

…

"It's an appletini"

"It all adds up!" Uryu defended. "Whatever, it's not like I'd expect you to know how to count" Uryu snapped. "And no, counting how much episodes there is of _The Sopranos _is not, as you call it: 'Legit math' so don't say it"

Ichigo chuckled at the memory. "Bummed out huh?" He asked. "Orihime is a heart-breaker" He sighed. "Ah well, she may break our hearts but she does it so easily that it takes like a few weeks to mend" Ichigo grinned, saluting Uryu with his beer. "You'll get over her, you're an intelligent guy. Go to a museum, say a few words and end up with a dorky girlfriend, you'll see" Ichigo smiled. "I hear Nemu is _single~_" Ichigo teased. "You can do some science experiments before some hot passionate two minutes of love making-"

"Shut up you're not helping!" Uryu snapped, very angry this time. Ichigo frowned and sighed.

"Look, I don't know what to say Ishida" He sighed. "I'm just trying to help, which is a fuck ton lot more than what you did for me when I was left alone at the fucking altar" Ichigo mumbled, sipping his beer.

"I hate it when you're right" Uryu sighed. "It insults my intelligence" He joked. "But at least it doesn't happen quite often"

Ichigo grinned. "Yes it does, your intelligence is gay. See? I just insulted it"

Uryu let out an eye roll. "So where'd you disappear of to?" He asked the orange-haired fool. Ichigo shrugged with a smirk, which astounded Uryu because if he was in Ichigo's shoes and Orihime left him at the altar, he'd still be crying over Ben and Jerry's.

"Found a nice girl" Ichigo smiled "I don't know what we're doing now but at the moment we're keeping it casual" He said.

"What about Ulquiorra? Knowing you, you would have made some declaration of vengeance right after the wedding"

Ichigo felt a grin come on. "What?! Me? Pfft, never!" He laughed nervously. "So, why are you angsting over appletinis?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime...she said she's found me a job working for Ulquiorra" He said. "It's not the job that has annoyed me, just...when she offered me the job, she revealed something" Ichigo nudged closer to listen intently. "They've been dating for a year and a half Ichigo" He said. "She's marrying him"

Now that was depressing.

"Another beer" Ichigo ordered. As he was given the 500ml glass bottle, Ichigo realized something, that whole revenge drama he and Rukia had swore to do...he hadn't even _thought _about it! Well, if Ulquiorra was who he was rumoured to be, then he was a pretty dangerous man. Turning to Uryu, he told him. "Take the job"

"What?"

"Do it" He said. "We'll through that bastard in jail if he_ is_ some sort of criminal and then hopefully you can get the girl of your dreams while I drink and fuck myself to an early grave" He moped. _'Unless this thing with Rukia stays serious'_

"Really?" Uryu asked.

"Of course!" Ichigo exclaimed

Uryu nodded with a solemn look. "Okay, we'll do it" He brought up his apple martini. "Cheers"

"Salute-"

"_I swear to God!-_"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Uryu sighed as Ichigo was spitting raps violently into his ear; Ichigo was now completely wasted and had his face inches from Uryu's ear viciously proving that he knew every lyric from Xzibit's song _Paparazzi _after hearing the instrumental on the Sopranos. (No doubt Ichigo recently watched that episode, he always made references to TV series or movies that he had recently watched, if he was giddy or drunk that was). After a few "It's a shame, niggas in the rap game's later, Ichigo gave a look at the time.

"Eight O'clock" He mused "That religion convention in the hotel is on..." He wondered, he turned to Uryu and grinned. "Want to go there and mock them like the noble atheists we are?" He asked.

"What?" Uryu asked, completely flabbergasted and annoyed.

"We laugh at Catholics for being paedophiles, protestants for their religion being created so King Henry could get another wife without killing her, umm...mostly Christianity, maybe a Muslim here or there, but I wouldn't do that, they actually have a good system those guys" Ichigo nodded.

"What about Buddhists?"

Ichigo paled "You _never _mock a monk, they could know karate!"

Uryu rolled his eyes. "I'll pass"

"Whatever, I guess I would get thrown out of the hotel anyway for 'Sectarianism'" Ichigo said, using his two fingers as speech marks. "I'll catch you later" He said, grabbing his car keys.

"Should you be driving?" Uryu asked.

"I'm the good type of drunk, I know I'm drunk so I'll drive better trust me bro" Ichigo wobbled. Uryu didn't bother getting up to help him wobble into his car and when the orange-haired buffoon did, he missed the ignition two times before finally hitting the target. Twisting it, the car roared to life and he put the pedal to the metal and drove on.

Ten minutes later he was pulled over by the cops.

Two of them, one bald and the other...um...spiky. The car stopped and the cop pulled up to door, shining a light into the car. "License and registration please."

Five seconds passed and Ichigo said nothing, all he did was to stare forward.

"Sir-"

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Ichigo interrupted and asked calmly.

…

"Step out of the vehicle please" The cop said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and the cop sighed, opening the door and tearing Ichigo out, ignoring Ichigo's accusations of rape. "Do you _know_ you're drunk?" He asked, shining a light into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo smirked "Do you _know _you're ugly" He asked. The bald cop turned to the other and shook his head, before turning back to Ichigo who was red-faced in silent laughter. "Fuck me I'm a genius!" Ichigo laughed, the blank face of the cop annoyed Ichigo. "All right fuck sake chill out ya stingy cunt" He mumbled.

"I'm taking you to the office, Captain help me" He said trying to drag Ichigo into the police car.

Ichigo growled "He lemme go I'm VIP as fuck you guys!" Ichigo snapped. "Dude, I got a bro down working for a top criminal, I can totally hook you guys up!"

The cop shined the light in Ichigo's face again. "What?"

Ichigo slapped it away. "Yeah"

"With the criminal?"

"I was gonna say with drugs but sure that to" Ichigo grinned. The cops looked at each other and Ichigo asked. "Names my two darling pigs?"

The two 'pigs' rolled their eyes.

"Kenpachi"

"Ikkaku"

Ichigo grinned. "Ichigo" He said, then remembered the dwarves from the Hobbit. "At your service" He mock bowed.

"So" Ikkaku asked. "You said a top criminal...who?"

"Ugh...I think he is" Ichigo pondered "Rumours and speculation of course" He beamed. "Some paled white ass that goes by the title of Ulquiorra Cifer" Ichigo said. The cops looked to each other and asked Ichigo.

"Are you telling the truth?" Ikkaku asked. "If you do, if we get evidence and a warrant, would you be willing to testify?"

Ichigo laughed. "Fuck no, do you want me to get whacked?!"

Ikkaku looked at Ichigo's wallet and then his ID. "Nineteen years old..." He mused. Taking out a pen and a small piece of paper, he copied Ichigo's cell phone number onto it and told Ichigo. "You take a taxi home, we'll keep in touch" Ikkaku said. "Don't get in that car!" He warned. "If you're lying, we'll haul you in. You're lucky you aren't being brought in now and the only reason you aren't is because you can be useful" He said. "Now get lost"

The two cops drove away and Ichigo realized something. "Holy crap I've got a plan"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger. Bye for now!_


	9. Chapter 9: Plots & Schemes

Chapter 9: Plots & Schemes 

Of him to get his revenge  
I did all the help  
I can give to him

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ichigo had woken early despite last nights events and quickly realized that Rukia was not beside him, hopping out of the bed and strolling a few metres to the left he peeked into the bathroom and saw her cleaning herself up, leaning against the door frame, he swept a strand of hair from his eyes and spoke. "We need to talk" He told her, Rukia looked at him and he realized he just began a 'I'm-breaking-up-with-you' speech, shaking his head, he continued. "It's about Ulquiorra." Ichigo added. Rukia gave a sigh of relief, which Ichigo was a bit surprised at considering he had just thought this whole...relationship was a bit of fun (although this didn't stop his growing feelings for her). Rukia rose an eyebrow and Ichigo immediately threw it on her, straight in-no butter. "I got an inside guy at Ulquiorra's"

"Um...what?" Rukia asked. "What, like James Bond?"

"Ha ha, no." Ichigo dead-panned. "He's a guy who likes to sew and got top grades at school and is like, my second cousin." Ichigo told her. "I love him and all, but he's a bit arrogant and he is totally in love with Inoue." He told her, Rukia rose an eyebrow and Ichigo realized why, he had called Orihime 'Inoue' like he used to before they dated. "My ex-fiancé" Ichigo reminded her, Rukia nodded and he grinned. "So, am I like General...um..." He thought for a famous general's name, but couldn't find one. "Aren't I like Gandalf or what?"

"I would have gone with Sun Tzu if I were arrogantly boasting, but yes this is actually pretty good" Rukia said. "So, what does he do?" She asked Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged. "I'unno, computers and all that crap"

Rukia sweat-dropped and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Wow, your vocabulary is outstanding."

"Wow, what an Ishida-like thing to say, you'll like him!" Ichigo joked."So, I'm gonna get the pointdexter on the line, we gonna call him over and we gon' plan like a motherfucker"Ichigo smirked.

"Lay off the Samuel L Jackson movies" She sighed. "Stick to Sci-Fi and fantasy, it makes you far more attractive."

"Geek fucker"

"Same applies to you" Rukia chimed out loudly, planting herself on the bed. "So, any ideas?" She asked Ichigo."I mean, we can't just do this without some sort of solid plan"

"Like I said darling, Gandalf" Ichigo said, pointing to his temple. "I managed to get two cops on my side last night."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

_'Drunk driving and drunken disorderly' _is what Ichigo wanted to say. "No matter, whatever it is, I got their number and it's up to you to give them a ring once we can, you know, do this." Ichigo told her. Rukia took a look at Ichigo and grinned.

"You're so much hotter when you plan your plots and schemes."

"Plots and schemes are the same thing." Ichigo corrected, stealing more lines from watching TV, which was the only thing he did after the failed wedding beside spend time with Rukia, if not he did both simultaneously. "But yeah, we can really pull this off!" He grinned.

Rukia took a deep breath. "So...what happens after-"

Ichigo's phone rang and interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo raised a finger and pulled out his cell phone, looking at the caller ID and identifying it as Uryu, pressing the little green phone, he answered. "Ishida"Ichigo greeted. "Where are you ya magnificent bastard?" He asked, winking at Rukia who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...yeeeeaah...yeah...yeah...what? Of course I'm listening!...No...Yeah...Maybe...Yeah...Shut up...Probably...Okay..." Ichigo spoke dumbly, Rukia shook her head, but was secretly hiding her smirk, this was so entertaining. "No, he wouldn't!" Ichigo laughed, Rukia wondered what Ichigo meant and her questions were swiftly answered. "Trust me. My dad would kick your Dad's ass, no contest."

For fuck sake.

"Get on with it!" Rukia hissed.

"Fine geez!" Ichigo huffed. "Look, just get over here- What?! O-Okay fine damn it, meet oyu there!" Ichigo snapped on the phone. "Lazy fu-" He turned to Rukia, scratching his chin with a sigh of annoyance. "Come on, we're going" He told her. "Café just a few miles from here"

Rukia grabbed her coat and they left.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Damn Ichigo deciding to drive.

You see, they had made up a rule that whoever drives, picks the radio or music to listen to. Rukia enjoyed piano, classical, maybe the odd pop song here and there, something a refined woman would enjoy.

Ichigo however, just got his kicks of punk rock and grunge, two of some of the loudest and most obnoxious genres out there, Rukia was bewildered as Ichigo seemed to just soak in the music as he drove down the road, bands such as the Sex pistols, Nirvana, Bad religion and Social Distortion blared into her ear, making her want to go deaf. She had seen pictures of Ichigo from his younger days, when he had shaggy hair, which made him seem like a trimmed Kurt Cobain. Now he seemed like a sexier (Much, much sexier) Johnny Rotten. Ichigo seemed to love it, despite her annoyance to his musical taste, it made him seem like he was just one big ball of teenage rebellion and angst.

It was sexy as fuck.

As they finally reached their destination, Ichigo pulled up the car and hopped out, singing a few lyrics from the song he had just listened to, it wasn't all that bad she supposed, when he was drunk, he danced all up in her face and really _spat_the lyrics in her face, at least now he mumbled them under his breath. Following him into the café, Rukia noticed a bespectacled person with long, well-kept hair in the corner.

Yeah, he fell under the category of 'Pointdexter'.

Knowing immediately it was Uryu, Rukia poked Ichigo and pointed to him, Ichigo quickly nodded and dragged her over to him, pulling a chair out, sitting down with Rukia doing the same. Uryu noticed them from his phone and rose an eyebrow. "Is this her?" He asked motioning to Rukia.

"No, I decided to ditch her and bring the waitress." Ichigo said, as serious as Rukia had ever seen him. Uryu simply brushed off the serious business sarcasm and flicked open the lap-top that he had rested in front of him.

"Here's the deal" He said, as Ichigo would put it, 'Straight-in-no butter'. "Ulquiorra has recently purchased a very,_very expensive_ house, for him and Orihime" He said, the woman's name a bit bitter on his tongue, Rukia realized that Ichigo was right in his assessment that Uryu was 'Totally in love with Orihime'.

"How do you know this?" Rukia asked.

"I'm in charge of his finances" Uryu replied, he then continued. "So right now, he's in a little bit of debt, but he has a truck-load of money coming in on Monday next week, so if you can get that truck and somehow stop it, Ulquiorra's house guards and lackeys won't get their pay" The bespectacled man planned."Therefore, making them leave and leaving Ulquiorra alone in his house, with no guard"

"Then we go in and kill him!" Ichigo summarised, Rukia a bit fearful of Ichigo's eagerness.

"Wha- No!" Uryu corrected. "We do an anonymous phone call and get the police to search the house and arrest him for possession of illegal drugs and weapons, then added to all his other charges" Uryu said.

"Fucking Obi-Wan up in here!" Ichigo laughed. "What a plan, but the truck..." Ichigo wondered. "How do we get it? Police?"

"No, that would alert Ulquiorra" Uryu said. "We need it to be robbed, at least the cargo it carries" He told. "Or destroyed, whatever" Uryu shrugged. "But we need the truck of cash out of the way" He told the two.

"Car bomb"

"Ichigo, no" Uryu sighed.

"That was Rukia!" Ichigo snapped, pointing to Rukia.

"I'm used to you being the idiot, sorry" He apologized to Ichigo."Rukia, no" He told her. "Seriously, we have to find a way to get rid of it. It is vital to the plan that we get _rid _of the truck." Uryu said. "It has only got one driver to not arise suspicion, so it will be easy any way...can't you just get a gun to rob it?" Uryu asked.

"Hold on, I'll just grab my AK from my car- _NO_!"Ichigo snapped."Who the hell has a gun?"

"My brother has Katana's"

"That could work" Uryu shrugged.

"Who robs trucks with frickin' samurai swords?!"Ichigo hissed. "Haven't you watched _Boardwalk Empire? _You need shotguns and masks-" Ichigo halted. "Samurai swords could work" Ichigo realized, pushing his two lips down and shrugging.

"So it's settled?" Uryu asked.

"I have one question" Rukia asked. "Why are you doing this? Ichigo told me you love Orihime, so why do this to her?" She asked. Uryu sighed and looked to the ground, forcing Ichigo to look at him a little worriedly, which Ichigo caught. Rukia noticed Ichigo's facial expressions and couldn't help but hide a smile. Ichigo cared for Uryu a lot more than he let it on; it was rather cute actually. If she wasn't with Ichigo already and harboured no feelings for him, she would ship the shit out of Ichigo/Uryu.

Sadly, Ichigo was hers, oh the horror.

"Well, Ulquiorra...he's just...dangerous" Uryu said. "He's not right for her, he's ruthless and from what the records of finance, he's pretty violent"He told the two. "He needs to be locked up, before he hurts Orihime." Ichigo sighed in a bit of contempt. Rukia knew he probably still harboured some feelings for Orihime, be it platonic or romantic, they were friends far longer than they were dating, so it would have been hard for Ichigo to _NOT _care. The same applied for her and Kaien. Even if she wanted to cut his balls off with a rusty knife, she still knew somewhere she still had a pang of admiration for the 'false' Kaien."That's my payment for this." Uryu said. "Orihime being safe is the only compensation I need"

"Wow" Ichigo muttered. "That's deep"

Rukia rolled her eyes; it was more than 'deep'. It was true love! Demolishing her Ichigo/Uryu fantasies, she was now an avid OTP'er of Uryu/Orihime, even if the latter was her supposed 'enemy'. Besides, if Orihime was entangled with Uryu, the less chance of her trying to get back with Ichigo.

Fuck, as if he would. Once you go Kuchiki, you go whipped.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Ichigo said, leaving the table and heading towards the toilets for to the left of the café. Rukia looked at Uryu, who was analysing her oddly.

"So...what's up with the mask?" He asked her.

"Ehh...I prefer not to talk about it" Rukia answered.

Awkward.

A few minutes passed and Rukia cursed Ichigo for leaving her alone. Clearing her throat, she asked Uryu. "So...what's Ulquiorra like?"

"A robot" He answered. "From what I've seen all he does is work and frown, at least when I do it I add some sass into it." He joked. Rukia chuckled and he smiled, it was rare for someone laughed at his jokes. "We should probably go and leave Ichigo with the bill" He suggested. "Let's wait at the car"

"Oh my God you're my new best friend." Rukia dead-panned.

Leaving the table, Ichigo returned a few minutes later, realizing they weren't at the table, he scoped around for them and found Uryu's figure at the bar. He walked up and took a seat beside him. "Hey Ishida, where's Rukia?" He asked. No answer. "You deaf bruv?!" He spat in a terrible London accident. "Seriously Ishida...Ishida!" Sighing in annoyance, he poked him in the back."_Uryu Ishida!"_ He snapped, the figure turned to reveal a person who looked very much like Ishida, with the same glasses and the bangs turned to the side and with a face of annoyance and superiority, but it was not Ishida.

"Ishida? My name is Nanao!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Holy shit I'm sorry!" He gasped. "I-I thought you were my friend Uryu you see and-"

"Your saying I look like a male?!" She spat offended, shocked by his lack of manners.

"_No! _It's just that he looks like a girl-"

After a slap and a lecture, Ichigo was finally allowed to run free, seeing Uryu and Rukia nearly pissing themselves at the car, Rukia squeezing her gut as her face was red, Uryu's laugh much more calm, yet still loud.

Fuck them, he got revenge. Now Rukia had to live with the hell of Ichigo loudly singing 'God save the Queen' by Sex pistols in her ear the whole drive home. Loudly, obnoxiously and very poorly.

God save the Queen? God save the ears!

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_

_**If you're wondering why Ichigo's music choices are what they are, Kubo confirmed that Ichigo's favorite band is social distortion and his theme song is by bad religion, so he obviously is a punk-rock character. As for the Grunge, Nirvana had an album called 'Bleach' which was rumoured to be the inspiration for Bleachs title, so there. Then Nirvana stated they were 'inspired' by Sex pistols.**_

_**It's like six degrees of Kevin Bacon.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Act

Chapter 10: The Act

_A/N: Kumusta sa inyo? (How are you, everyone?) I am extremely grateful to Bagaudas who is my beta-reader. He's fuckin' awesome! I am happy that he finally got more reviews from those "controversial" chapters of his 2__nd__ season. Don't worry, Bagaudas….Suportahan ta ka! (You're 100% supported!)_

_It has been ages since I updated my story. I've been depressed after what happened to my previous job. Well, things did not go well between me & the management so I had no choice but switch into another job which again I got another conflict with one of the people there so I just decided to divorce my career which I have loved & dedicated for couple of years. I've just being ended up betrayed anyways. I am still in the process of putting a big BOUNDARY between my personal me & my work me. I just decided to stay there till either I found a new job that I am 100% positive I would stick for so long or the girl on maternity leave returned to take over my job next year. _

_Enjoy!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

We became happy  
in being accomplices

They had it.

They had the fucking Katana.

Which was totally awesome mind you, yet Rukia had been disappointed on how easy it was to steal- _borrow _it. She was expected some secret agent shit where Ichigo had to make a distraction while she swung into the attic window from another building via hand-glider or something. Instead she simply walked into Byakuya's rather large house, calling out that she was using his bathroom and then went into his bedroom, took the sword and simply walked out.

Nothing ever happens as planned sadly and there was no MI6 or CIA investigation, no KGB attack or no S.W.A.T invasion. She simply hopped into Ichigo's car and he drive off, but as he had grown to know her heart so well, he _swiftly _drove off as if it was a crime scene and they were escaping. After which they hid it in their apartment building and watched TV, Chappy in fact.

He was so considerate.

Any ways, her total fangirling aside, it was time to get down to business and the truck that Uryu promised was about to reach the destination point at 19:00 hours. As you can probably see she's totally in _Mission Impossible _mode. Ichigo was more of a _007_man, as he said he had 'Class'. Geez Ichigo, way to rain on my parade. Either way, tonight had her heart pumping but obviously she had been feeling an undertone of excitement! She had a very..._boring _life before she met Ichigo. It was usually study, practice etiquette, eat a fancy dinner in a fancy way and then do boring stuff. When Kaien had been around it had been considerably less dull, but with Ichigo it was like an everlasting roller-coaster. Have you ever watched _Lord of the Rings_ in a movie store eating food they bought from it's fridge? Right in front of the owner and other people? It's...embarrassing at first, but after a while it's pretty hilarious, try it. Or dancing in a car to punk rock? It's awkward, since you can't move your hips...or legs...or anything bar your torso and over, but still hilarious in it's own right. Ichigo was sort of calmer, yet he couldn't resist his beloved rebellious ballads.

Then she put her taste of music on and he was in a sour mood, but fuck him.

Right, back to business.

It was four or so hours till the truck drove through the little road. It was a dirt road of some sort, yet a legitimate road it seemed. (It was on Ichigo's GPS system, therefore totes legit) It had trees at it's left and right and seemed pretty secluded. It was perfect, Uryu actually planned well on this. Poor guy...

Unluckily for them, the road was long ways away and they were on the road now. As Ichigo sipped his beer, his usual band _Social Distortion _blared throughout the car. Any normal person would be worried, but Ichigo had grown so used to Ichigo's drunkenness that he seemed to be a perfect driver when he was intoxicated.

Probably because he was terrible while sober and just couldn't get any worse.

Although, while he was incredibly amusing when inebriated, she had grown worried. Rukia had grown comfortable enough to confide in the orange-haired buffoon about her problems and how she felt, however Ichigo kept in his problems and dealt with them by the consummation of alcohol...like, common knowledge dictates that that is a retarded way to deal with your problems. However, she had resigned to lecture him about it _tomorrow _considering the stupid position they'd end up getting into tonight. Who the hell robs a truck with a sword?! The man could be _armed _too! The only reason they had actually agreed to do this was because Uryu said there would be one guy.

If there wasn't...

"_Give me one last, painful kiss!~" _Ichigo sung. At least he was comfortable to sing horribly in front of her, that was a start.

"Don't quit your day job" Rukia mumbled under her breath.

"Do I even have one anymore?" Ichigo slurred. "I think I was fired like...weeks ago" He said. "Ah fuck it, I'm young and normally people are still living with their parents at this age, I'm all good" He said. "I can be a...model or something" He mused. "Hey Rukia, do I look sexy?" Rukia looked up and down at his figure. A simple pair of jeans, casual shoes and...

By the Gods...

_A blue polo-shirt._

_Such elegance and nobility._

"I'd bang you" Rukia said off-handedly, leaning her chin on her palm. Ichigo puckered his lips out and narrowed his eyes, nodding his head slightly as he felt like the bees knees. As Rukia checked her watch, she cursed slightly. "It's nearly time" She sighed, her heart pounding. _What the fuck had she gotten into?_

Ichigo turned his music up to get himself drunkenly pumped up. He was _far _more nervous than she was, for some reason. Wasn't he a local badass deviant who everyone in his old school- hell his old town _feared? _Ichigo Kurosaki, punk delinquent extraordinaire? She once spoke with the rather...eccentric friend of Ichigo's named 'Keigo' who told her a few...rather far-fetched tales of Ichigo that seemed to get larger and larger as he went on.

He steals porn with his Mexican BFF.

He can beat up ten bullies at one time.

He eats bullies for breakfast, lard-asses for lunch and dorks for dinner.

He destroyed a British fleet with a single drop-kick.

He decimated a Spartan army with a single jab.

He ended the entire _Luftwaffe _with a single headbutt.

She imagined a ginger Leonidus and got a sexier, more arrogant, more annoying, more idiotic, more insecure and more...nerdy Johnny Rotten. He took it as a compliment as a matter of fact.

_These abs are real. _He had said quite smugly. Can't argue with that.

As they pulled up, Rukia rose an eyebrow and Ichigo turned to her, seemingly worried. "Rukia if something happens tonight..." Rukia sighed as Ichigo was getting pretty sentimental. "I just want you to know that the past few days have been some of the happiest in my life"

Rukia rolled her eyes and- _WAIT WHAT?_

She suddenly blushed and grew sheepish. "Don't say things that that!" She blushed, as tsunadere as they come. "You'll be fine, your to stupid to die any way!" She snapped. Ichigo seemed to calm but her lips curled into a smile. "I've had fun too"

Ichigo beamed. "Your welcome"

Moment ruined.

"Get out of the car and lets just get this extremely stupid ordeal over with" Rukia sighed. Ichigo was worried again and he gulped, before saying slightly embarrassedly.

"Your like the most beautiful girl I've ever met" He said quickly. Rukia chuckled slightly and he continued. "And the best, not much would willingly watch the _Matrix _without asking a million questions" Ichigo said. Rukia tried to hide her smile, thinking him serious but suddenly had to cover her face in second-hand-embarrassment when he said the words. "I appreciate that"

"You're doing this on purpose"

Ichigo smirked. "I am"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A light in the distance caught the two's attention and the orange-haired man quickly had a heart attack before loudly whispering to the raven-haired woman. "Get on the road!"

Rukia quickly crawled and planted herself down on the dirt road in front of the cars direction, so that when the truck drove closer with the headlights on, he would stop the truck and get out.

Hopefully.

The car approached as Rukia lay 'lifeless' on the dusty ground, mumbling slightly as she lay uncomfortable on the hard ground, as planned the truck came to a halt and the the driver came out. As he got out, grumbling slightly Ichigo felt like he recognized the driver...a _lot. _As the orange-haired ninja grasped the sword that Byakuyayayayaya or something owned, he sneaked towards the driver.

"Aw for fuck sake!" The voice sounded familiar. "I have to get this truck to that ghost-looking fucker in like twenty minutes! Geez man!" Ichigo slithered behind the man and quickly pressed the sword against his neck, the blade wobbling slightly."What the hell?!" The man gasped, turning around to meet Ichigo's eyes.

W-What the hell?!

_THE FUCK?!_

"Yokochini?!" Ichigo gasped out, aghast. Rukia stared at them both, her expression one of confusion. The...afro, scruffy-haired truck-driver was the ugliest person she had ever seen, but it seemed like Ichigo knew him. Confusing Rukia even more, Ichigo burst out laughing. "Phew! I thought I was going to have a tough guy to beat up! Thank _God_!" Ichigo sighed.

"W-What you say you orange-haired batsard!" The truck driver, dubbed as 'Yokochini' yelled out. "Fight me like a man!"

Ichigo threw the samurai sword away, far into the bushes. "M'kay" Ichigo said nonchalantly. Rukia cursed loudly.

"Ichigo you fool!" She snapped. "What are you doing?!"

"Chill darling" Ichigo said indifferently. "This guy ain't no threat!" He turned to Yokochini. "Look you ugly afro bastard, give me the truck and beat it before I whoop your ass like I did when we were teenagers" Ichigo halted. "No wait, _Rukia _will whoop your ass, I'm bored of you"

"What?!" Rukia hissed. "I-I can't-"

"Yeah I#m not hitting a girl!" Yokochini yelled.

"Look, you're going to fight her you Goebbels-looking cunt-"

"W-What did you call me?!" Yokochini stammered.

"Yeah what did you call him?" Rukia asked.

"You're a gypsy-smelling bastard and your going to fight Rukia and she's going to kick your ass, then we're taking you to my Dad's clinic, getting you fixed up, the kicking your ass some more" Ichigo threatened.

"Ichigo-"

"Ssh!"

"Kurosaki-"

"You should be running she's going to kick your ass!"

"ICHI-" Rukia yelled, being cut off prematurely.

"RUKI-" Ichigo tried to retort, but he also was cut off.

"_THAT DOES IT!"_Yokochini roared. He turned to Rukia who gasped slightly. "If I have to beat you to get Kurosaki's attention I will!" He charged at Rukia with full intent of whooping her ass. _"PREPARE TO DIE BITCH!"_

Yeah, no.

Rukia just had to raise her foot and the 'Goebbel-looking cunt' had ran into the sole of it, breaking his nose and forcing him to the floor. Her eyes widened in shock as Ichigo cackled slightly, amused by the whole adventure playing out in front of him.

If there was any time for jumping up and down, clapping like a little girl, now would be the fucking time.

Rukia was beaming. "Oh my God I just kicked my first ass!" She grinned. While Yokichini grovelled in pain, Ichigo and Rukia were totally having the happiest moment of their relationship. She pranced up to him, and she grasped his forearms with hers, staring into his eyes. "I did it!"

"I always knew you could! And not just because I'm drunk!"

"Is he done? Can I do it again?" Rukia asked.

Yokochini was about to protest but Ichigo quickly answered. "Of course!" Grabbing the former bully by the scruff, he pulled him to his feet before turning to Rukia. "They're not made of glass, watch!" The orange-haired man leapt into the air and kicked the truck-driver right in the jaw with his two feet airborne, while not at the destructive powerr to destroy a British fleet, it still sent the man to the floor right in front of Rukia.

"Let me try!" Rukia almost begged.

Yokochini could cry...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

After practicing every move she had seen in shows like..._Cliché Samurai movie, Cliché Ninja Movie, Rocky _and _WWE, _they called it a day and quit wailing on the poor man Yokochini and took the truck, which Rukia was driving while Ichigo followed in his beloved _Audi. _

They drove to a small port just sixteen miles away from their hotel and came to a halt in front of it. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and the girl in front of him exited the truck. Copying her, he also got out of the car and Rukia seemed to be mingling awkwardly at the back-door of the truck. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. "Send the truck into the river"

"About that..." Rukia said, her arms being her back as she dragged her right foot across the ground. "It seems like such a waste to destroy _all _this money" She looked to Ichigo. "Uryu said Ulquiorra didn't know the exact amount as the interest and fees that would be taken off it due to the delivery...so maybe if we take a _teeny-tiny-_"

"Fill your pockets quickly" Ichigo said before she could finish, walking to the back of the truck and lifted the sliding door. Miraculously the back of the truck was _filled _with money atop wooden...things with plastic wrapping over it. Ichigo had never seen so much money! Rukia...well she was a rich girl who's brother had connections with a bank.

Ichigo whipped out his trusty pocket knife- _Since when did he have one of those?! _Giving Ichigo a stern look, he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I planned to do this ages ago"

Well.

As he filled his pockets with as much notes as he could carry, Rukia did so as well. They couldn't carry much, they filled their pockets and then carried some more in their arms, walking over to Ichigo's trunk and dumping it all in their. As the two stealing, ass-kicking, nerd-raging lovers decided enough-was-enough, they finally drowned the truck by driving the truck across the small abandoned pier and then quickly jumping out of the moving vehicle.

Well Ichigo did.

And know his right side was extremely bruised.

"Bitch" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia kissed his nose in gratitude. "Thanks!" She beamed. "Now, all we have to do is wait till tomorrow and call the cops and bingo! Ulquiorra is searched and arrested!" She was pretty stoked, she had a fun night it seemed. Ichigo was also smiling as well. Rukia sighed in content, looking up at the moon. "Such a lovely night" She said, looking at the area she began to ramble. "Full moon, gorgeous stars, lovely grass hill and the moons reflection off the water..." She turned to Ichigo. "It's a perfect setting eh?"

Ichigo was oblivious. "For what?"

Rukia whispered in his ear.

"Ah" Ichigo nodded. A few seconds later he realized, with a grin. "Oh right!"

They quickly got naked.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_A/N: Don't worry; some words are mispelled on purpose for comedy reasons. I checked and there ain't any errors I can see so just stick it up as soon as possible!_

Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11: Victory Sex

Chapter 11: Victory Sex

_A/N:__ Hello there! I apologized that I finally got the time to update this. I had just gone to a male gynaecologist last week. (Well, I tried my best to be referred to a female gynaecologist but unfortunately, this is the only one that I got in. I waited 10 months to be seen by this specialist.)Anyways, I went to him due to my irregular menstrual periods only ending up to have ALMOST a pap smear in fear of this grrr….specialist that I have cervical cancer despite the solid fact that I am a virgin. I screamed in pain when he tried to put that speculum into my private part. Ever since then, I had sworn that I'll stay single & celibate for life if I don't want to undergo into that pap again. _

_As for my incredible beta-reader, Bagaudas, I am quite happy that he got a couple of weeks off from his work. I hope this may help his personal life to be livelier & happier LOL. Goodluck with your gal!_

_For those perverts there, this smut may satisfy all of your ichiruki fantasies & obsessions LOL. I tried this smut to be a lil bit tender but I guess most readers need some hardcore from time to time after the hot, scorching chapter 6. Hopefully enjoy._

_I don't own Bleach_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"It's starting to rain"

"Shhh"

"We'll freeze"

Ichigo sighed as his naked form lay on the grass with an equally naked Rukia beside him, the night had been a bit warm previously but now, for some annoying reason, water began to drip from the sky as they lay embraced on the grass as cold air hit their skin. The orange-haired man sighed and lifted himself from the grass, but as he did Rukia pulled him back down and kissed him, nipping at his lip with her tongue. She winked at him and whispered in his ear with a sultry smirk. "Don't you think it would be a transcendent experience to do it in the rain?"

Ichigo was tempted and within moments, he pulled her on his lap as he sat on the back of his knees, Rukia felt him slide into her once more and arched her back, leaning back as he kissed her chest, breasts and nipples. She pulled herself back up and kissed him, forcing her tongue in his mouth in a fit of lust as he grabbed her ass and thrusted himself deeper into her. As the minutes passed, Rukia felt herself coming closer to her climax. The rain was an erotic, sensual aphrodisiac as she let her hands run up and down Ichigo's abs as he did the same with her apple-sized breasts, as well as her peach-shaped ass. He'd once said she made more fruit than a tree, which made her giggle.

As her moans became erratic and her movements quicker, she felt on top of the world as the strong pleasure was being condensed and about to burst in a glorious orgasm, she looked deep into Ichigo's eyes and her heart began to beat faster, she was feeling something for him that she had never felt, but the moment was halted as a strong gust of wind pushed Ichigo forward and forced him atop her, which only forced his member harder and deeper into her. As he landed on her roughly, he heard her yell out something incoherent and he looked to her worried, her mouth was opened slightly and her eyes were shut, as he looked at her worried, a single pleasured moan came from her mouth. He looked down and almost burst into a fit of laughter as he felt his lower regions coated in her juices.

Wind, nature's sex toy.

She giggled and buried herself in his neck. "I suppose we should find shelter or something" She said contently. Ichigo, however, wasn't exactly thrilled with stopping their activities.

"What about me?!" He said almost afraid.

Rukia smirked. "I'm a selfish lover". Ichigo's annoyed face made her giggle once more and she straddled him. "Okay well...since you did your best I'll-" Another gust of wind hit them, less powerful but ten times more _cold. _"_Oh shit! _Sorry Ichigo, no-can-do now!"

"W-What?!" Ichigo gasped. "Yes you will!"

"It's too cold!" Rukia began to pick up her clothes as she prepared to get dressed.

"Rukia Kuchiki you get back here and pleasure me!"

She gave him an apologetic look before coming up with an idea. Grinning, she grabbed her pink panties and tossed them at him. "Here! I think there's a small shack or something nearby. Sniff them and touch yourself and I'll get dressed"

…

"Rukia, _no_"

Rukia was now annoyed. "It's either that or your driving home with tight pants"

"It's perverted!"

"Oh come on we've had sex before, sniffing my panties and jerking off isn't anything to be ashamed off." She said. "...Well not really" She began to muse if it was perverted or not. "It would make me really feel good about myself that my vagina's smell turns you on"

"That's terrible sex talk"

Ichigo and Rukia stared off, to see who would win. Ichigo's internationally famous will to not give into temptation or Rukia's fantastic lower-regions scent and the memory of the real thing and how fucking _tight _it was.

In the end, Rukia won easily.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Wow this rain has been coming down heavy!" Rukia said in awe. "Did you hear what I said?" The only thing Ichigo heard was Mike Ness singing. Rukia rolled her eyes and turn the radio off. "It's really pouring down huh?"

"First my orgasm now my music..." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Yeah! The rain man, sucks balls"

Rukia smiled in agreement. Her mind began to wander, to Ulquiorra. "Do you think this will work?" Rukia asked. "The plan about Ulquiorra?"

"Ishida's a smart guy, there's no way it can't work." Ichigo noted, knowing his old friend well. "Besides, he's probably added a few nooks and crannies in the house that we don't know about or said something to the cops. First of all, he's doing it for Orihime's own good and second of all..." Ichigo chuckled. "She's going to need a shoulder to cry on and I bet that sly little perv is going to polish _his_ for the tears"

Rukia smiled. "He deserves happiness, he's a nice guy"

"I'm better but yeah I like him" He joked. "Chad's cooler though"

"Chad?"

"Sado, he's from Mexico" Ichigo informed her. "My partner in crime before you came along" He smiled. "He'll probably not hold it against you anyway, he's a big softy" He said. "He even turned down my sister when she asked him on a date because he's just that nice to me."

"Ah yes your sister"

"Best looking girl in her school too" Ichigo said with a small piece of pride. "And until I say she can, she's going to be a bigger virgin than a forty-year old basement-dwelling nerd"

"You do not that if you don't let her do as she'll please she'll become the biggest slut in town?" Rukia asked. Her hypothesis was probably false, but hey, Ichigo didn't know that! "You'll probably walk in on her and there'll be like five guys around her-"

"_Rukia come on!_"

Rukia giggled at his annoyed face. "I'm just playing with you Ichigo" She smiled. "Like any man is going to _dare _date the sister of the mighty Ichigo Kurosaki" She teased and flattered at the same time, patting his chest as he drove the car. He smirked slightly.

"I _am _pretty mighty" Ichigo decided to join in on the joke. "Besides it's not Karin I'm worried about." He said. "She can handle herself and could kick most dude's asses if they tried anything. Yuzu on the other hand..." He chuckled. "You know what they say about those kinds of girls"

"You are one sick and twisted creep"

"I was trying to join in on the joke!" Ichigo defended.

"Minus five respect" Rukia murmured, folding her arms. Ichigo scowled and looked at the road, forcing Rukia to snigger and then he growled, grabbing an empty water bottle and beating her leg with it. "Sorry!"

"Making me feel all stupid!" Ichigo said in mock annoyance. "God woman, why you gotta be so tricksy?" As Rukia tried to defend herself, they heard a small strike of lightning and then a tree fell in front of them, forcing the two grown adults to scream out in and wrap their arms around each other as if they were Shaggy and Scooby.

"_Holy shit!_" Rukia gasped. "Find shelter! _Now now now!_"

Ichigo looked around, the rain was going down heavy and he could barely see anything, but he did spot a small shack at the top of a hill. They were in the countryside at the moment, trying to take a short-cut instead of going through all the city-traffic, but now it seems like they wouldn't be getting home at all tonight! Ichigo sighed, turning his wheel to the left and accelerating, his car moving towards the cabin.

As they drove on a small dirt road, the cabin came into view. It was your basic cabin it seemed, although a little old. It seemed like it was made ages ago. But why would a place like this be out in the open where many more modern houses are nearby? Ichigo didn't know nor did he care.

They reached the place and Ichigo knocked at it's door. "Hello!" He called. "Anyone in there?" He asked. No answer, he fiddled with the door handle and it miraculously came open. He looked at her and she looked back, shrugging at him. They entered the small room, which seemed well-kept for an old cabin or shack. There was a few unlit candles and a fireplace to light up. Luckily enough Ichigo kept a lighter from the rare times that he would try to impress Rukia with smoking.

"_My hand looks cool doesn't it?...Please tell me it does, I can't let him have one over on me"_

"_Let who?"_

"_...Satan"_

He lit the candles as well as the fireplace and the place was well lit for the night. Rukia smiled, the place was rather impressive. "I could live in one of these." She said. "Very...cosy"

"It's fucking freezing if that's what you mean"Ichigo said, huddled by the fire as he began to heat up. Rukia rolled her eyes and she spotted a small rope on an odd looking pedestal."Why the hell is something like this here?"

"A rope?"

"A pedestal" Rukia replied. "Whatever" She tugged the rope. "Very tough, don't think anyone could get out of these"

Ichigo's ears perked up at this. "Here let me see that" Ichigo asked innocently. Rukia tossed the rope to him and he nodded. "Very tough" he said. "Durable too..." He looked at her. "Let me try something"

Rukia could only _imagine _the things he wanted to try. She gulped. "L-Like what?" She said. Ichigo shrugged and he saw a small wooden beam coming down from the ceiling before doing a small ninety-degree turn and going into the wooden wall. He took the rope tying a knot there looking to Rukia. "Come here."

Lust before sense.

Rukia obeyed and swiftly, her wrists were tied and she was sat on the floor with her wrists above her head, Ichigo's toy to play with. He knelt down, slowly taking in the scent of her hair. Rukia gulped as he opened up her buttoned shirt, revealing her lacy pink bra, as well as tugging her pants off leaving her in nothing but her underwear and her opened shirt. (Which was pretty difficult to take off considering the wrists situation) "That wasn't a nice thing you did to me earlier Rukia" He said. "Not after the noises I made you make"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Ichigo's hand drifted up her thigh and began to slowly rub her sex through the clothes covering it. "I don't know" He confessed. "I was thinking of making you beg me for the very thing you denied me." Ichigo smirked. "I'd probably obey if you did, I would even do it wherever you asked me to." He said.

"Oh would you?"

"Here" He said, kissed her lips. "Or here"Slowly moving down to her neck, giving it a small lick with a flick of his tongue. Rukia felt him move down more. "I think you'd love it here" He cooed, softly cupping her breasts, the lace of her bra covering the skin. Rukia bit her lip as she felt her skin go hotter despite the cold air. He kissed her smooth tummy. "Here too"Before finally moving down to her panties. "Here as well if you are willing to risk it"

"That depends on how well you do won't it?" She smirked.

His hand slowly rubbed the cloth covering her moist sex. "I don't think you're in any position to be negotiating don't you think?"

Rukia grinned with a sultry smirk. "You haven't given me any reason to fear you"

His hands moved up her shirt to unhook her bra, slowly pulling it off to reveal her breasts. As it was taken off, his mouth moved to the right one, taking the nipple in his mouth and tenderly sucking it, forcing Rukia to let out a breath of content as he cupped her left breast, his thumb rubbing the other nipple as both began to become erect due to the attention it was being given. All the while he did this, his knee gently slid against her crotch were her juices were starting to leak.

As Rukia was beginning to enjoy the attention her breasts were given, he moved away.

"H-hey-" Her sentence was short lived as his hand began to rub against her soaking womanhood as he pulled the crotch of her panties away to the side, the bottom surface of his middle finger rubbing the front of her sex.

But she was too far in for that, she needed some_penetration._

But he didn't obey her physical needs without being asked. Ichigo continued doing so even though he could see her squirm, her bare, irresistible legs move impatiently as her toes curled and before she knew it, she had asked him to go deeper.

He smiled slightly. "My fingers are tired." He said. Rukia whined in annoyance, she _needed _this! Ichigo turned to walk away, but Rukia finally spoke.

"Please"

Ichigo smirked as he had won a small victory. "My fingers may be tired" He mused loudly. "But I suppose my _mouth _is not"

Rukia almost cried in delight and relief as his mouth covered her drenched core, his tongue slightly burying itself deeper and deeper as time went on. Rukia mewed in delight as she let her feet drift up and down his side, her thighs almost squeezing his skull as he buried in deeper and deeper. Her breaths began to quicken and they began to go on for longer, with more force. Some with her mouth open, some through her nose as she began to sweat from the sheer pleasure his tongue gave her as her thighs rested on his shoulders, his hands grasping her breasts, thumbs drifting over her nipples, massaging her breast before coming down and finding themselves buried in her as his mouth moved to her clit. As her climax seemed closer, Ichigo pulled away, much to Rukia's...rage.

"Ugh, my tongues tired." He sighed sarcastically."I'm pooped, let's hit the hay-"

"You get back to me right now before I break these ropes and forcefully make you." Rukia said in a dangerous, calm tone.

"Local midget rapes sexy body builder"

"You're not a body builder, you're too lazy! But what you're good at is cunnilingus, so put your talents to use!" Rukia snapped.

Ichigo sighed, taking out a small knife he had found in the cabins drawer and cutting the rope that was tied to the perpendicular beam. Rukia was almost enraged until she found out her hands were still tied and it was almost impossible to use them. As Ichigo fiddled more and more with the ropes above her, he pulled her up and she found out what he intended to do.

He gagged her.

"There" Ichigo said. "Now you can keep quiet" He looked at her and she looked back, unaware what he was going to do. "That's good, just stay quiet and I'll reward you, would you look that?"

Rukia nodded.

"Of course, this isn't affecting me as much as it is you to be fair. You see, I had mines when you made me go behind the shack, but you haven't had it in a while had you?"

Rukia shook her head.

"You've been awfully biddable" He smirked. "I think it's time you finally get yours"

With one, domineering swoop he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him, throwing her legs up so that the back of her knees were folded into his shoulders. Rukia gulped as the head of his cock rubbed over the soft lips of her soaking sex. She whined through the gag and he chuckled almost cruelly.

"Do you want this?" He asked. "You look perplexed, I think we should stop" She shook her head almost wildly. "You want me to continue do you?" Rukia nodded feverishly, whines coming through the rope that gagged her. "Okay"

With one strong thrust he found himself in her.

Then he pulled out and pushed in again, then again and again. Rukia's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as his cock was thrusted in and out of her with hard, powerful and fast strokes. He had full access to her pussy as her legs were on his shoulders, her toes numb from the sheer pleasure he was giving to her. In fact, Ichigo was now starting to succumb to her tightness as he was giving out pleasured groans and grunts as beads of sweat ran down the side of his head. Rukia felt her orgasm finally hit her, condensed and tight from all the times he stopped and now that it finally happened it was powerful, like water breaking through a dam. She came hard, her orgasm hit her like a pile of bricks as she practically screamed through the rope. She felt so grateful to Ichigo for this...godsend of an orgasm, she could even admit that she loved him for it.

He won.

She hastily said something, forgetting she was gagged. Ichigo looked down and smirked. "What was that?" He asked. "Repeat that? She said it again and he shook his head. "I think I should un-gag you" His fingers dipped into her mouth, her flavour still on his fingers while he did so and pulled out the rope. "Say that again?"

"Cum for me!"

Ichigo grinned. "Where?" He asked.

"Any where you want!" Rukia gasped. "Just give me it! Please!"

With this, Ichigo's thrusts increased tenfold and loud slaps were heard as their skin collided with much force. Within a few minutes, he pulled out and jerked his cock a few times as he skimmed himself up a bit and he shot his seed all over her tummy, breasts and neck in three consecutive shots. Rukia sighed in relief as she felt the hot juice hit her chest and panted heavily as Ichigo rolled off.

"Ichigo..." She panted. "That was..."

"I know" He said. "You're such a slut" He mocked playfully. She grinned and turned to him.

"I'm _your _slut" Ichigo wasn't expecting that and even though he probably had the kinkiest sex he'd ever have, he turned red from embarrassment. "You'd like that wouldn't you? A personal little woman who could make you cum hard?" Rukia asked innocently. "I might even get a maid outfit"

"Pervert"

Rukia giggled "I might even though" She smirked coyly. "Would you like that?"

"I would adore it"

"Ichigo" Rukia said, a bit more seriously this time."I..." She stopped and Ichigo looked at her. "I think I lo-"

Ichigo's phone rang and he cursed. "Sorry Rukia" he said. He stood up and quickly answered it. He rose an eyebrow."Orihime?!" He asked in surprise, she couldn't tell if he was faking it or being truthful in his shock. "W-What?" he asked."Ulquiorra has been arrested?!" He gave Rukia a thumbs up, doing a small dance as Rukia gave a small giggle. "Illegal drugs and weapons? That's terrible!" He said. "Well,you never know who's a criminal-...Orihime..." Ichigo seemed a bit solemn now. "There-now there's no need to say that now" He said, perplexed by whatever she was saying. He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah sure...talk to you later"

Rukia rose an eyebrow. "What did she say?"

"Just...drama" Ichigo sighed. "What were you saying?"

Rukia looked away. "Nothing...I forget"

"Idiot" He joked. "We should get some sleep" He said. "There's a bed somewhere...we were on the floor before we could look around" He joked. It was a success and there was one single bed in the corner. Ichigo cut her bonds and they hopped in, naked and and sweating despite the cold.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

The morning sun hit them and Ichigo opened his eyes. He and Rukia lay in the bed, she lay on her belly, her arm swinging off the side as he had an arm and a leg draped over her. His eyes opened and then widened.

Children, about thirty in total, staring at the two of them. About four adults two, one dressed as if he worked in a museum of history, all wide-eyed and shocked.

Turns out the cabin was the same one a medieval warlord used to commit suicide in a few hundred years ago and thats why it was out in the open, not being knocked down.. He hung himself in fact and the very rope was still in the room.

And to answer the obvious question.

_Yes it was._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


End file.
